The Affects of the Russian Britannia
by Consulting Crazy
Summary: Russia is now Britannia. When he travels to the relatively recently captured Area 11 he needs someone to keep an eye on the young people, so he puts his daughter in school. What follows for Aleksandra is...chaos. Just the way Aleksandra likes it. OC
1. Chapter one

_Note of importance! In this fic, I'm going to be changing a few things, not big things I don't think. Mostly which nation started the Empire. The Empire is still Britannia but is based in Russia. You can think up why it's called Britannia Most everything will be the same. That changes was just necessary for me to do what I want. I hope I don't upset anyone too much but if you don't like the changes you don't have to read._

_This is a cross with Hetalia, there will be nations, and they might not be treated the best…but…There will be OC usage, mainly my Alaska (or as Russia will say, Brittanian North America) Aleksandra. _

_And so we continue with the story._

* * *

><p>~HetaliaXCode Geass~<p>

Ivan had finally done it. He was going getting his dream. A big family. His first conquer was the United States, now Area 2 was the name of the once super power. All except his little girl, she would never be just a number to him. He had renamed her, but not with a number. He'd even entrapped Japan, Area 11.

"Papa, are you going to have dinner with us?" his little Britannian North America, Aleksandra Braginsky, asked. He turned to his daughter.

"I'll be right there, douchka." Ivan said happily, "Just thinking."

"Your dream is coming true," Aleksandra smiled, "You're going to have a big family, and this one will stay together."

"Da…" Ivan turned to his daughter, "Douchka, I'm thinking we'll visit Area 11, make sure Kiku isn't encouraging all the revolts. Just you and your mother and I."

"I don't think Kiku-chan would do that…" Aleksandra said, "but…could I be enrolled in a school, papa? Everyone here fears me now. They don't like being around me, and…I'd like being around people who don't know my family."

"Of course, douchka." Ivan said, "We'll enroll you in an academy in Area 11."

Midday in Ashford Academy, Aleksandra walked through the halls to her class. When she reached it her teacher was sitting there alone. It didn't surprise her, it was lunch after all.

"Hello." She said, "I'm the new student…"

"Ah" the teacher, "The noble from the motherland." He smiled at her, "Come back when the bell rings, you'll be introduced then."

"Thank you." Aleksandra said then walking out of the room.

The day at the academy was not unusual. The most outstanding thing was that the granddaughter of the chairman of the school recruited her for the Student Council. She had said she'd think about it and probably would, she was hoping to make friends.

Kiku greeted her at the door. She smiled at him. He returned it with a cold, polite smile. Aleksandra walked to her room and sighed. She thought of the time before her papa took her back from the idiot. She had been friends with Japan and Hungary and many others. Now they blamed her for her father's actions. She never resented her father, but she felt betrayed by her so-called friends.

She picked up a picture of her with her dog, Kolov. The states had taken the animal hostage and killed him the moment they found out "who she was really loyal too".

"I miss you Kolov…" Aleksandra sighed, "you never thought less of me because of Papa." Aleksandra sighed and turned over in her bed.

"Douchka, dinner is ready." Her father stood at her door, "Douchka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aleksandra said, "Just, wondering how they could have ever called them selves friends of anyone but themselves."

"Don't worry, douchka, they'll realize they're mistake." Ivan said, "Now come down for dinner."

Aleksandra smiled and followed her father out of her room.

The next day, Aleksandra ran into Lelouch. Quite literally.

"I'm sorry…" Aleksandra said, "I was thinking about…" she trailed off

"No, it's my fault." Lelouch said, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Aleksandra Braginsky." She smiled at him

"Lelouch Lamperouge." He smiled back at the girl.

"I like your eyes." Aleksandra said, "Papa says that our violet eyes are a sign of superiority."

"Er…thank you." Lelouch said awkwardly.

"Lelouch…I do hope we can be friends." Aleksandra said, "It's been a while since someone would call me a friend."

"Well, I don't think you'll have an issue with me." Lelouch smiled

Aleksandra smiled and turned to walk away. "Da svedania, Lelouch."

"Hey new girl look at this!" A boy asked, indicating his computer, "It's brutal."

Aleksandra turned and looked at the video that was playing.

"Rebels, huh?" Aleksandra said, watching the video, "I pity anyone having to explain this." _Like Kiku_. The video didn't hold her attention for long. She was walking away soon after looking at.

"Papa will want to know about this." Aleksandra said, "If he doesn't know already. Poor Kiku…" _Not like he'd return the sympathy…_

She was bumped out of her somewhat depressing thoughts when she ran into Lelouch…again.

"Just keep running into you…" Aleksandra sighed, _and when I start thinking about the others…_

"I guess so." Lelouch said.

It was then that the Student Council President ran up to them.

"Oh! Hey Lulu! I see you've met Aleksandra." Millie said before turning to the girl, "So did you think about it?"

"Yeah…I'll join I guess. I…er…haven't been in a group for a while though…" Aleksandra said with a small smile.

"Oh don't worry about it." Millie smiled back, "Everyone'll love you!"

Aleksandra just smiled and checked her watch, "I'll…have to call my father soon…" she said, "Tell him I'll be here after the end of the day. He can get worried about his family easily."

Millie smiled, "That's okay. I'll lead you to the club room after school." Then she ran off.

Aleksandra watched her go before turning and pulling out her phone and walking away from Lelouch herself.

"Your sure you'll be okay?" Ivan said from the other end of the line, "After what happened in Shinjuku…"

"Papa…I'll be fine. The meetings are held at the academy and attacking a gettho is far cry from trying to overrun a settlement like this one." Aleksandra said, "And Papa, Kiku didn't start this, don't…don't hurt him…"

"Moy douchka, you do take after your mother quite a bit." Ivan sighed, "I won't hurt Area 11…yet. And be save douchka."

"I will Papa." Aleksandra smiled into the phone before hanging up. The bell rung and had Aleksandra going back to class.

Millie, true to her word, hunted Aleksandra down after school to lead her to their ballroom of a 'clubhouse'.

"Almost reminds of Papa's house back in the motherland." Aleksandra said quietly, "but…" she looked around and sighed.

"Will you help us set up?" Millie asked, "We're going to be having another person joining too."

"Sure." Aleksandra smiled and followed Millie to help set up.

It didn't take long for them to be nearly done, and that was when Lelouch came in with a red-headed girl. They were able to put the food on the tables when one of the boys, Rival, started trying to open a bottle of champaign, leading to a fight over the bottle. It didn't take much for the new girl to get wet.

Aleksandra just watched the scene with mild interest before pulling out a metal flask and taking a drink. She was quickly faced with Shirley asking about the drink.

"It's water." Aleksandra sighed.

"Oh really?" Shirley said before taking the flask and smelling it, "It sure smells like alcohol."

"It's…Russian water…" Aleksandra said, contemplating how far she was willing to go to get the vodka back.

"What did we just discuss?" Shirley said.

"That was not a discussion, that was a tiff over a bottle of champaign." Aleksandra said, "Discussions have more words, and less people getting covered in alcohol…"

"That's not the point!" Shirley yelled, "We're Student Council, and we need to set an example! I'm going to have to dump this."

Aleksandra just stared at her, before reaching over and screwing on the cap of the flask. She then took Shirley's wrist and twisting it behind her back until she dropped the flask.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you waste my Papa's good vodka." Aleksandra said, letting Shirly go, "But I'll wait to drink it."

Shirley glared at Aleksandra, but didn't say anything.

"Shirley, if it's wasted then I'll be punished by Papa." Aleksandra said with a sigh, "I don't think anything will happen and…" she held out her hand, "you seem most responsible, I'll give you my number and if I miss anything important you can call me."

Shirley nodded and handed Aleksandra her phone. Aleksandra took the phone and entered her number before handing it back.

"If you want to, you can give the number to the others, just tell them I won't always answer." Aleksandra said

Shirley nodded again and Aleksandra went home.

* * *

><p>I will admit, I probably shouldn't be adding this to the fray but...I started watching Code Geass again earlier this week and...<p>

'OTL I am such a nerd...

you know the drill. Feed the author with Reviews.


	2. Chapter Two

"Aleksandra," Ivan said to the girl, "One of the princesses has been talking about going around Area 11, I want you to keep an eye on Euphemia and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Of course Papa." Aleksandra said, "I take it I'll be excused from school to escort her."

"Da," Ivan said, "Until her sister arrives. And…be prepared for her to run in the morning."

~0~

Aleksandra walked over to the room Euphemia was staying in. She didn't think her father was serious, but she still dressed in a violet hoodie and dark blue jeans, underneath the hoodie there was a black, sleeveless turtleneck.

"Princess Euphemia." Aleksandra said while knocking. The girl came and answered the door.

"Oh, hello." Euphemia said, "Who are you?"

"Aleksandra Braginsky." Aleksandra said

"As in Ivan's daughter?" Euphemia asked

"Da." Aleksandra nodded.

"So are you a…" Euphemia started to ask.

"I am Britannian North America." Aleksandra smiled at the girl.

"Call me Euphie, Aleksandra." Euphie smiled at the girl.

"If you want…Euphie, my friends used to call Alek."

"Alek, then," Euphie said, "are you the guard my sister wanted me to have?"

Aleksandra nodded, "Papa wants me to stay with you, so he has us assigned to share the room."

"Oh?" Euphie said, "Well come in then."

~0~

Aleksandra woke the next day to Euphie yelling as she jumped out of the window.

"Really Euphie" Aleksandra sighed as she got up, still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. Aleksandra grabbed her hoodie and jumped out of the window after Euphie. She landed in time to watch Euphie run away, dragging a boy behind her.

Aleksandra sighed,_ Why run off? _Aleksandra wondered as she followed the two, deciding to shadow them.

Aleksandra followed the pair quietly, within hearing distance. She had managed to avoid being noticed. She guessed Euphie wasn't trained to notice such things and she was distracting the military boy. Yes she knew he was military, she remembered him from the television the other night.

"Take me to Shinjuku." Aleksandra heard Euphie say.

_The princess wants to go to Shinjuku? _Aleksandra thought. _That's why she ran. She knew Papa told me to keep her from the ghetto. _

Aleksandra continued to follow them quietly until she saw two idiots from the academy taking pictures of the damage.

"Man they didn't use RG on the elevens, I knew they wouldn't." one said, Aleksandra stepped out of her hiding place to watch them closely to assure they wouldn't attack her charges. Charges because Euphie seemed to like the boy, and she was to keep the princess happy.

The other walked up to a stone monument and said, "Look! Bullet holes from hover rounds! Make sure it's a good picture."

"Say cheese." Click, "Okay me next."

Aleksandra let a noise of displeasure leave her throat. She was about to…teach…the boys to respect people when three men stormed up to the boys. One of them smacked the camera out of the boy's hand.

"Get out of her you damn Britannian!" He yelled.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak-" the fatter boy said

"Don't call me an eleven! I'm Japanese!" The only…eleven, Japanese, she didn't know which to call them really.

"Wrong, you seem to forget that your people lost!" the other boy yelled.

Aleksandra started walking out of her hiding place in the trees to stop (or assist with) the obviously coming fight when the boy that was with Euphie ran up to the men. When the only…eleven, no she really did hate referring to Kiku's people like that…Japanese who had spoken moved to strike the boy, Aleksandra jumped in front of him and grabbed the arm.

"I'm sorry." Aleksandra said, "as much as I agree with your case, I can not let you hurt my charge."

"Who the fuck are you?" The man yelled

"Aleksandra Braginsky." She said, "and you would do well to leave now. Take you and your friends now, and go home." She let the man's wrist go. He muttered to his friends before running off. Aleksandra then turned to the kids.

"Ashford Academy uniforms?" Aleksandra said. She walked up to the boys and smacked both of them, "You make me embarrassed to go to the same school." She glared at the boys, "Hope we never meet off campus again, or I'll do more than smack you." The boys ran, scared of the girl who was giving off an aura of doom.

"Who are you?" Euphie's friend asked right before Euphie came running up the hill.

"Alek!" Euphie said, "How long have you been following us?"

"Since you woke me up, screaming after jumping out of our room's only window." Aleksandra said, "You almost made me fail Papa."

"Oh! I didn't think about that…" Euphie said with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry!"

"Euphie, I said almost." Aleksandra said, "The most troubling thing is that you wanted to go to the one place I was told you couldn't go. Kiku's land isn't as safe as it used to be."

"Kiku?" Euphie and the boy said, but realization quickly dawned on Euphie's face.

"You're Suzaku Kururugi?" Aleksandra asked, "An honorary?"

Suzaku nodded.

" The Empire's expansion is a wonderful and terrible thing. The worst thing about what's happening is that the people of the Empire think themselves superior to that of the numbers…I remember being treated like that." Aleksandra said, "It's not right…not at all. The worst thing is…people hated me when I was weak, and hate me more now that I'm strong…"

"Is it bad to be weak?" Suzaku asked, "Back when I was ten the world seemed like a world without hope at all…disease and war, living in a never ending cycle of hate. No one should loose the ones they love." Suzaku pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it, "I don't know how you'd do it, but…it has to be done, otherwise my father died in vain."

There was then an explosion and after a few moments a carrier vehicle rolled up to them.

"Suzaku, it's dangerous here!" the woman in the vehicle said

"The purebloods are having a silly squabble, by the way, it's a shame about your acquittal, now you'll have to work for me." The man said glancing at the girls.

"Wouldn't this be an opportunity to gather battle data on the Lancelot?" Suzaku said before turning to the girls, "I'm sorry, but we'll have to say good bye here." And with that he got in the carrier and they drove off.

"Alek…could you get me to where they're going?" Euphie asked. Aleksandra looked at the girl and smiled. She crouched down and showed Euphie her back. Euphie smiled and climbed on. Aleksandra started running at full speed. Her connection to the land helped speed her pursuit of the vehicle. Well, it was more like, what would be her future connection.

It wasn't long until they reached the arena that the fight was happening in, but when they reached the area, Euphie jumped off Aleksandra's back and ran into the field as one of the knightmares released a Chaos Mine.

Aleksandra ran to cover the smaller girl with her body. She was willing to risk her life for the girl she'd met yesterday. It was not something she was used to. Suzaku did the same thing, protecting the girls with the Lancelot. After the mine had used itself up, Euphie stepped in front of both her protectors. She walked into the middle of the field before calling out.

"Everyone! Lower your weapons at once!" She commanded, "In my name I command you! I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire, and the third princess of the royal family. I'm assuming command here, now fall back."

"We're truly sorry, your highness!" The men in the Sutherlands said.

Suzaku got out of the Lancelot and ran up to Euphie.

"My lady!" Suzaku called out as he ran.

"Suzaku, you and I share a similar pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother."

Suzaku's eyes widened as Euphimia continued.

"Will you let me help you in your quest to assure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield?"

"Yes." Suzaku dropped to his knee, "I'm unworthy of your kindness."

Aleksandra walked up to the two at this point.

"Princess, It's getting late, perhaps we should return?" Aleksandra said, head bowed to the girl before turning to Suzaku, "Suzaku, until we meet again."

"Of course, Aleksandra." Euphie said with a smile. Euphie walked with Aleksandra two the closest exit. They passed the man and woman that Suzaku had went with earlier. The man turned to Aleksandra with a smile.

"Lloyd Asplund." He said, holding out a hand.

"Aleksandra Braginsky." Aleksandra replied, not taking the man's hand.

"Are you Ivan's daughter?" Lloyd asked

"Yes, are you asking for a reason?" Aleksandra returned the question

"Ivan just requested something from me." Lloyd said with a grin, "I think you're a lucky girl."

Aleksandra shrugged, "Depends on your opinion of luck." And with that, she led Euphie away.

~0~  
>Aleksandra stood behind Euphie as the girl greeted her sister.<p>

"I heard what you did Euphemia, you shouldn't be so reckless." Cornelia said

"I know, sister forgive me, but-" Euphie replied

"You will address me as Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia." Cornelia corrected the girl, "Because we are sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes, I understand." Euphemia said

Cornelia smiled before turning to one of the soldiers, "Now, report."

"Yes, My lady, the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your highness and-"

Cornelia aimed a pistol at his head.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt." Cornelia said, "Where is Zero! I want the enemy of the Empire caught!"

Aleksandra smiled at this. Sure it may be so she could keep her power, or maybe to avenge her brother, but this woman would not let the Empire fall with out a fight.

Cornelia saw this however and glared at the girl.

"And who are you?" Cornelia asked

"Braginsky's daughter, My lady." Aleksandra said, "I was to assure the Sub-Viceroy's safety until you arrived"

The men looked confused, but Cornelia smirked.

"Well then, remind me to thank Ivan." She said.

~0~

Aleksandra sat in the back of the class, her mind on what Euphemia might be up to. That was, until a familiar voice spoke up.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku said from the front of class.

Aleksandra smiled. The fun was about to begin.

* * *

><p>I probably should tell you that, I probably write Aleksandra so much because...she has now become a character that I can just slip into...I can do that with Russia and Canada to a lesser extent but, with Aleksandra I'll start talking about her in first person with out realising it, or acting out scenes I have planned for her...take that as you will...but...I think it's possesion by the Character's Spirit.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are food Feed your Author


	3. Chapter Three

"And so," Aleksandra laughed from where she stood on the roof, looking at a photo of Kolov, "We have another boy to play with Kolov," She smiled at the photo, "Not only do we have Lelouch, but now Euphie's little honorary." She sighed, "You know that bet we made yesterday? After going through those old records of the Royal Family? I'm still sticking to my wager." She looked past the photo, to the roof's concrete, "Odd isn't it, though we know how well I used to do against Alphonso, so I might be completely off target. Then again…look at my track record with Russian Roulette."

She heard someone open the door to the roof, and automatically hid. She peaked around the corner of the stairs structure to see Lelouch standing against the banister. She was about to greet the boy when Suzaku came up as well.

"Seven years since we used this signal, long time huh?" Lelouch said, tugging on his uniform collar. Aleksandra couldn't see Suzaku's face but his voice was clearly happy.

"Meeting on the roof like the old days." He said, "I'm glad your okay. I've been worried."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you." Lelouch said happily before his voice picked up a sadder tone, "You almost died trying to protect me…"

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Suzaku replied. Lelouch looked at the ground before Suzaku continued, "What about the girl! From the girl, you know from the capsule?"

"I don't know, we got separated in the fray. But you would know more about that wouldn't you?" Lelouch answered.

"No, the only ones who knew were the inner most circle of the royal guard." Suzaku said.

"I see." Lelouch muttered

"And your name? Do I still call you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked

"The records count my old identity among the dead, I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now." Lelouch replied, "and you? What happened at your court marshal and why did you enroll at this school?"

"I'm surprised as you are." Suzaku's voice has a smile in it, "What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school. Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation, and that same someone said a seventeen year old should be in school."

"Well," Lelouch was smiling now too, "who ever it is, remind me to thank them." With that Lelouch walked towards the stair structure before turning around, "You should come visit Nanully and me tonight, we live on campus."

"S-sure…" Suzaku replied, "We'll meet up here after school and you can show me where."

Lelouch nodded and walked down the stairs.

Suzaku waited five minutes before leaving the roof himself, leaving Aleksandra alone on top of the building.

"The plot thickens." She muttered, "Kolov, I think things are going to be more interesting, other than getting a new play toy."

The next day at school Aleksandra walked up to Suzaku when he was preparing for class.

"When I said we'd meet again I was not expecting an invasion of the school." Aleksandra said to the boy. He looked up in shock before smiling.

"You really are good at hiding aren't you?" Suzaku asked, "I didn't see you at all yesterday."

"It's something I get from my mother," Aleksandra smiled, "She had a knack for blending in. To the point where she could almost become invisible."

"That must have made your mother a great spy." Suzaku said jokingly.

"She would have been, but the person who hired her wouldn't know where she was either." Aleksandra laughed, Aleksandra sat next to Suzaku spreading out her stuff before pulling out her 'light' reading novel.

"What class is that for?" Suzaku asked, worried he missed getting a book.

"The one called Lunch." Aleksandra smirked. Suzaku got an astounded look on his face before turning from the huge book to Aleksandra.

"Don't you have people to talk to during Lunch?" He asked

"Sure, I could talk to the people from the student council but…" She glanced over to where Shirley and Nina were, then over to Lelouch and Rival, "I'm still not used to the idea of people wanting to talk to me, and I'm not going to force company upon the unwilling." She sighed "I tried that before and I can't get any of my old friends to look at me, let alone talk to me. I said it before. They hated me because they thought I was weak, now they hate me because I'm stronger then them."

"Well we could have lunch together." Suzaku said.

"Sure," Aleksandra said, "Unless you made friends already."

"What?" Suzaku laughed, "No, I think all the other students are shocked that I'm here, they won't talk to me."

"Well," Aleksandra smiled at Suzaku, "I don't have such reservations." Aleksandra then pulled out an old notebook and flipped through it. She landed on a page and chuckled.

"Of course." Aleksandra smirked at the page, "And this is probably a direct quote…"

"What?" Suzaku asked. Aleksandra showed the page to Suzaku and in curling script there was a quote

_Remember the sound, douchka, and let it be your lullaby. All of us have to fall asleep to the rhythm of war drums sometimes._

_-Papa_

"Your father said that to you?" Suzaku asked.

"We were in a war, and I couldn't sleep because the fighting was so close to our home." Aleksandra said with a sad smile, "Back then I was in the habit of writing down everything my father said."

"The book looks ancient." Suzaku said.

"Well used, well loved." Aleksandra sighed, closing the book, "It's been with me since I could write."

"Lloyd mentioned your father, Ivan?" Suzaku asked, "Who is he?"

"An…Empyreal Advisor." Aleksandra said, "We moved here because this is where Papa felt he would be needed."

"And what, you play bodyguard for royalty on your days off?" Suzaku sounded like he was about to laugh

"I play the part needed. Weather that part is bodyguard, student, spy, or solider is up to my father." Aleksandra said, completely serious, "That is how I live, Suzaku. Just like you're in the military, I have my parts to play as well."

Suzaku sobered up now and looked at Aleksandra, "And what about when your father's gone?"

"Then I'll play his part." Aleksandra said

Class started at that point, interrupting the conversation.

After school, Millie got on the intercom, yelling about finding some cat. Aleksandra opted out of the little search, instead choosing to hide in the bell house. She really doubted that her lips were in any danger because of Millie's little…reward. She never had a single boy talk to her, save for Lelouch and Suzaku. And she doubted either of them liked her. Suzaku probably like Euphie and Lelouch…well Lelouch had enough girls going after him. After about ten minutes of the contest, a cat with Zero's helmet ran up into the bell house.

Aleksandra pulled the helmet off it's head and tried to pet the animal, but it ran to the other end of the bell house.

"Fine, be like that." Aleksandra huffed before pulling out a picture of Kolov for a moment. She put the picture away and looked at the helmet again, trying to see if it had any little things in it. She managed to do something, causing a small hole to open, right over where the left eye would be. She thought it would be the left eye…she never was good with left and right. North was a piece of cake for Aleksandra to find, but telling you which side was her right or left…not nearly as easy.

She heard someone yell and the sounds of a person slipping down the roof. She looked out the side of the bell house to see Lelouch and Suzaku on the side of the roof, Suzaku holding Lelouch from falling. When Aleksandra saw Lelouch, he looked shock to see her there. Then he seemed to be angry. Aleksandra shook her head before putting the helmet in her bag. She could play dumb, she had lived with Alfred for long enough and his technique wasn't nearly as hard as the ones for defense Kiku had taught her. Or she could confront the boy about trying to ruin her Papa's dream.

In the end she chose her choice three. She jumped out of the bell house and ran across the roofs until she found a tree that branched near the school. Evasion was usually her tactic. He'll search for her, and she'd have the upper hand then. Maybe she was wrong about it and he was fighting for the Japanese, rather than against her father and the Empire.

Aleksandra stood in the crowd, listening to the Emperor speak at Clovis' funeral. Well, supposedly. The man would probably say something along the lines of what he says for every funeral he speaks at. Really, the man didn't care for his family, or the nation, but his power. Aleksandra did not like the Emperor, but her father refused to listen. She was left to pray that the next one would be better. Her personal choice for the next ruler was Euphemia. Then again, there was those records, backed up with that conversation between Lelouch and Suzaku, Nannally could very well be an option. And that is an option she would like…

That day Aleksandra decided to call Kiku, she gave the excuse that she didn't want to walk home today, as it was getting dark. Kiku's voice held no trace of feeling as he said he would be there.

Lelouch found her as Kiku drove up. Aleksandra walked up to the vehicle, and pulled out the helmet.

"The boy walking up to us owns this," Aleksandra said, "And I can think of two reasons he'd do what he does. And I guess you can figure them out."

Kiku nodded.

"Which would you prefer? For you, or against Papa?" Aleksandra asked. Kiku didn't have a chance to respond before Lelouch pulled Aleksandra away from the car so they were face to face, eye to eye. Lelouch's eye glowed red when he first spoke.

"Give me the helmet." He said

"Geass, eh Lulu?" Aleksandra said, "Works wonderfuly against humans doesn't it?"

"What? How did it fail? I haven't used it on you before." Lelouch said

"I said it worked well on humans didn't I?" Aleksandra explained, "But if you've tried it on the witch who gave it to you, it wouldn't work either."

"Why?" Lelouch asked

"Simple answer." Aleksandra said, "But I'll spell it out for you. It works on humans, but not on me."

"You're not human." Lelouch's eyes were wide at the realization.

"Ding, ding, ding." Aleksandra said, "Kiku, tell the boy what he's won."

"This is the reason, yes?" Kiku said, voice as emotionless as it had been since he'd surrendered, "You wanted me to meet this boy."

"Yep." Aleksandra said, "Get in the back Lamperouge." With that she climbed into the front seat.

The drive was silent for a moment.

"Might as well start before Papa can overhear…" Aleksandra sighed, "You are Zero." It wasn't a question, "And I can find two logical reason as to why. Either you want to free Japan, or make the Empire fall." Aleksandra looked at Lelouch through the mirror, "Which is it Lelouch?"

Lelouch was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what to say. The girl wasn't human, but he wasn't sure what that meant, and now he was being thrown into a situation like this. Like he couldn't see the full board. He had known the girl for a few days, and all he knew about her was that she was hiding things, which he probably just found out.

"I want…" he started, "I want to…liberate Japan." It was a lie and he knew. He could only hope that Aleksandra would believe him.

"Kiku?" Aleksandra asked, "Did he answer right?"

"Hai," Kiku said with a nod.

"Now," Aleksandra looked out the window to the imposing estate, "Was the answer truthful…" Aleksandra said.

The ride was quiet again until they pulled into the garage. Kiku got out and started walking to the passenger side, but Aleksandra didn't wait. She opened her door, then ripped open Lelouch's.

She grabbed the boy by the collar and made him look her in the eye.

"Are you trying to hurt the Empire or help Japan?" Aleksandra growled.

"I-I told you! I want Japan liberated." Lelouch stuttered out.

"I don't believe you…but I also don't disbelieve you." Aleksandra sighed, "When you're sure which it is, come talk to me about it."

"You think that he'll let you help the boy either way?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku, you forget that he still hasn't fully grasped to whole situation yet." Aleksandra said, "I know you've realized it. I am not just his daughter any more." She sighed, "I'm his heir. And you know what it means when we have an heir as opposed to a child."

"Yes." Kiku said.

"Kiku," Aleksandra sighed, "What's available in the motor pool?"

"There is the motorcycle your father got you as a gift when I…" Kiku trailed off.

"Wait here Lelouch." Aleksandra said before going into the house. Twenty minutes later, she came back, carrying a bag. She reached into the side of the car she had sat on and pulled out the helmet. She put it in the bag and walked to the other end of the garage. The sound of an engine starting sounded then Aleksandra came into sight riding a violet motorcycle.

"Get on, you live on campus right?" Aleksandra asked. Lelouch nodded, "Get on." Aleksandra said.

Lelouch did just that. It didn't take long for them to get to the school driving at Aleksandra's preferred speed.

"Aleksandra! You drive like a maniac." Lelouch said breathlessly as they reached the school.

"I could tell you why, but you wouldn't get it…"Aleksandra said, "Let's just say…I was taught by a friend, who was worse."

"I don't…actually want to meet the man…" Lelouch muttered.

Aleksandra laughed and pulled out the helmet. She handed it to Lelouch before pulling out a purple jacket. She also pulled out a blanket that was lavender color. It was small, but Aleksandra still gave it to him.

"For Nunnally." Aleksandra said, "We're going to be hitting winter soon, and…I wanted to make sure she didn't get cold."

"I'm sure she'll like it," Lelouch said with a smile.

"If you can tell me the answer to my question, I can get you help." Aleksandra said

"Okay…" Lelouch nodded before turning to go home.

Aleksandra watched Lelouch walk away before putting on her coat. Aleksandra sped off, heading back home before her father started to worry.

* * *

><p>So...I've gotten 0 reviews, so I'm not sure if anyone actually likes this so I may just post what I have finished and stop. If you want me to be active on this story, do review.<p>

Reviews are food

Feed your Author


	4. Chapter FOUR!

Sorry for not updating in so long (for who ever does read this.). Issues over who owns the computer (ie my dad wanted his laptop back and my brothers a douche who won't let me use his.)

* * *

><p>Aleksandra watched the scenery change as the train moved. She really hadn't wanted to come, but she couldn't make up a good enough excuse to get out of it.<p>

"Common Aleksandra! Don't be such a downer." Shirley said with a smile, trying to get the girl to return it.

Aleksandra didn't reply. She just gazed out the window. Thinking of the _Anthropomorphic's Laws _that were figured out by the ancients and written down by their heirs. The implications worried her.

_Number 10 section b: If there is an heir, let it be known that if the heir is to suffer a fatal wound it is not the heir, but the representation that they are heir to that is killed, giving the heir the abilities of that representation, and having the heir officially take their place in the world's politics. _

She was sure that she no longer represented the area that was once Alaska. No, now she was her father's heir. She didn't want to have to take his place as the representation of the Empire, though to do that she had to do more than ensure her father's safety, but also her own safety as well. Needless to say, she was nervous. She was aware of the meeting happening in the hotel Millie had them set up in. An ideal opportunity for gaining attention.

_I fucking knew it._ Aleksandra glared at the floor. She was surrounded by the Japanese Liberation Front.

"Why is it that people must take civilians hostage?" Aleksandra muttered, "I remember when injuring a civilian was considered deplorable and wouldn't be done. Even by terrorists." Aleksandra sighed and pulled out a photo, one with her, Japan, Hungary and Indonesia. She hadn't seen Indonesia in a while, as far as she knew, the girl had joined China. Aleksandra sighed again.

While Aleksandra was acting oddly like the *League of Nations before WWII towards the Japanese Liberation Front, Nina was about to freak out. She did, finally when one of the Japanese men walked by her.

"An…Eleven…" Nina whimpered.

"Not an Eleven!" The man yelled, "We're Japanese!"

"Yes we're aware of that." Millie said strictly, "Now lay off of her."

"Then correct her!" the man yelled

"Fine!" Shirley said, with quite the wrong aditude, "We'll correct her!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" The man yelled, "you three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a lesson!" When none of the three stood the man yelled again, "I said get up already!"

Tired of the yelling Aleksandra stood up and put the picture in her pocket.

"Stop yelling." Aleksandra sighed, "Have you ever tried to correct a teenager by yelling at them?" She walked over to Nina and patted the girl on the head, "Nina, think about their situation. They lost one war, and suddenly they aren't who they thought they are. Calling them Elevens is a way of dehumanizing them, and it was wrong of the Empire to make any person under it's authority seem inhuman." Aleksandra moved Nina's head so she was looking at the girl face to face, "Imagine that you were the one being referred to by a number. Instead of being Britannian you were a…number sixteen or twenty. Would you like to suddenly be nothing more than a number to some one?" Nina shook her head, "I didn't think so."

Aleksandra then turned to the man, "and you. Would you like being threatened because you were fed up with being yelled at for a simple mistake?" Aleksandra glared at the man, "You'd yell too, if what you just did was any indication. The one thing I hate more than Racism is Hypocrisy."

"What did you say girl?" The man yelled in her face before grabbing her hair. Aleksandra didn't so much as flinch. She just stared blankly at the man.

"Fine." The man scoffed, "If you won't react, I'll just take it out on you're little friend here." He said before grabbing Nina by the arm.

"No! Let go of me!" Nina yelled

"Stop it!" Aleksandra heard Euphemia's voice come from the other side of the room. Aleksandra turned to see Euphemia take of a pair of glasses, "you are addressing Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire. Take me to your leader."

Aleksandra grimaced, she wouldn't be able to just disappear after that scene…so she wouldn't be able to protect Euphemia…unless…no, that would be too risky and she couldn't be that risky.

By the time Aleksandra finally decided the Japanese Liberation Front wouldn't risk such a great bargaining chip the men had left with Euphemia. Aleksandra sat down and pulled out the picture of her with the three people she used to think of as extended family.

"Nesia-Chan…what would you do if we met right now?" She sighed, "What would you do, Sestra, if I told you about my situation?" Aleksandra looked right at her best friend's face. She wondered if Aditya ever thought of her.

"Hey? What are you looking at?" Millie asked.

"Nothing." Aleksandra said before putting the picture back in her pocket.

She was getting tired of school. She really was. She couldn't pay attention. And ever since the incident at the hotel she had to live in the dorms, for heaven's sake! She was the heir of the Empire and she had to live in dorms! Fuck she hated dorms, hated being around people who didn't know.

She pulled her photo book out of her bag, ignoring the class completely. She flipped through the book, seeing pictures of her with Indonesia and Pennsylvania and even a few of Virginia. The states were still upset that she sided with her father. She flipped to the back of the books, which was full of pictures of her and Indonesia from right before Britannia or the United Federation of Nations. Pictures of them care free going to anime conventions and hiking trips. Even a few where Aditya's siblings ran into the shot.

That was how her days went now. She was wishing for the past again, when she was the one people that were discriminated against. When she was just a 'Commie Spawn' living with a bunch of…she really didn't know what she would call them. She hoped that Lelouch might change it, make the scorn people held for her disappear before she took up her father's post. What she wanted to know is if he'll become her enemy or if he is simply Japan's ally.

Aleksandra walked into the room where the student council was being held. She was shocked to see them all beginning to dress as cats.

"Aleksandra!" Millie smiled, "Come dress up!"

"No…thank you…I'm not a cat person. And I'm not going to become a cat person." Aleksandra said.

"I've seen you looking at pictures of you with a dog." Shirley said.

"Yes…Kolov…my companion for years, until my so called friends killed him." Aleksandra sighed.

The others looked uncomfortable, Aleksandra ignored them and went over to a computer. She managed to look up the UFN. She had to know for sure that Yao was taking care of Aditya. She easily found the information in the form of a map.

Aleksandra then got up and hid in the corner just in time for Lelouch to come in. Right as the others started their attempt to get Lelouch into a cat costume, Aleksandra's phone started to vibrate. She glanced at the caller ID before answering

"Hello Papa." Aleksandra answered quietly.

"Hello douchka." Ivan's voice sounded from the other end, "I have an something for you to do soon."

"Okay, Papa." Aleksandra said, "What is it?"

"Euphemia is going to be in Narita soon." Ivan said, "I want you to accompany her."

"Of course father." Aleksandra said with a nod.

"I even have a present for you. You'll get it at Narita." Ivan said with a smile in his voice, "Remember the training _I_ gave you this time."

"Papa, I remember everything." Aleksandra said jokingly.

"Except your path through a city." Ivan said with a laugh

"Well now that so many cities are…" Aleksandra stopped to check what the other's were doing.

"You're not alone?" Ivan asked,

"Don't worry the rest of the student council are trying to get Lelouch in a cat costume." Aleksandra sighed, "Not paying me a lick of attention." The pout was evident in her voice.

And the council heard that.

"Sorry got to go." Aleksandra said quickly before hanging up.

"So who was that, Aleksandra?" Millie asked.

"My father." Aleksandra said, "I had been asking to go on a trip with a friend and her sister, and he finally said yes."

"Oh? And who is this friend?" Millie pried,

"If I told you, Millie, you wouldn't believe me." Aleksandra said.

"Try me." She said.

"I'd rather not." Aleksandra smirked, "You aren't my type."

That left them all confused, including Kallen, who had walked in recently. Aleksandra laughed and walked over to where Suzaku was. He reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope.

"It's from Lloyd." Suzaku said

"That man with the white hair?" Aleksandra asked, "The one who called me lucky?"

"Yeah." Suzaku replied, "Though this time he said and I quote, 'she might not be as lucky as I thought'"

Aleksandra took the envelope and opened it. She shook her head and smirked.

"I'd bet he was thinking, 'she'll be working for me now'." Aleksandra sighed, "Not much of a surprise any more though…"

And so she walked out of the room.

Aleksandra arrived at her house that night to see Kiku running around.

"Alaska-chan! Aditya-chan! Hurry up or we'll be late!" He said to the air.

Aleksandra sighed and took Kiku's hand and lead him to his room in the house. She sat him on the bed and proceeded to search his room. She opened a drawer to find five brown bottles. Refrain. She sighed. Their kind didn't get addictions as easily as humans, but they still could. Especially if their people were had the same vice in great numbers. She, herself, was an Alcoholic because so many of her people were when she was Alaska and she hadn't been able to stop yet. She could only imagine how many Japanese people abused Refrain. She sighed and took the bottles out of the drawer. She found a pad and pen and wrote Japan a note for him to find next time he that wanted to use Refrain.

_I really don't know how often you used to do this for me, but I do know I hated when you did. You already hate me though, Kiku, so what does it really matter? _

_But I'll tell you what, I'll stop if you do._

_-Aleksandra-chan_

Aleksandra sighed and placed her metal flask, still half full of the vodka her father gave her that day, on the note in the drawer before taking out the Refrain.

"Aleksandra-chan…" She heard Kiku say, obviously still being affected by the Refrain as he never called her 'chan' anymore, "I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that. Russia-san probably thought America-san could provide for you people better."

"I know Kiku-chan…" Aleksandra sighed as she walked over to Kiku, putting the rest of his Refrain in her pocket, "He was planing to take me back when he was strong enough."

"Yes Aleksandra-chan, you'll be able to live with him again when everyone is 'one with Russia'." Kiku laughed, obviously not hearing the real Aleksandra, but the centuries younger girl in his memories. She smiled sadly and bent down to give Kiku a hug. She looked back once at the man lost in his memories. She thought for a moment before going back to the drawer and pulling out one of her many pictures from her pocket. She placed it under to the note and the flask in the drawer before finally leaving Japan alone.

When Kiku came to, he reached in his pocket to find the bottle that had held Refrain hours before. He got up to put the bottle with the others, but was met with a surprise. He knew that someone had found out, but not who. When he saw the flask, he wanted to say it was Ivan, but then he looked at the engraving to find it was not the Britannia Seal, but the State Seal of Alaska. Confused, he picked up the paper that was in the drawer. He read the note then stared at the flask, then back.

_It's a trade…_Kiku thought. Aleksandra was never hard for him to read. She had given him her flask as a bargaining chip. If he ever wanted his vice back, all he had to do was give her, her's. Kiku started to put the paper down on the dresser when he felt a shift. He took what shifted from under the note, and was shocked. It was a picture of him, Elizaveta, Aleksandra, and Aditya at a convention. Aditya and he were dressed up as Sango and Kagome respectively, Aleksandra had chosen to go as Sesshomaru, he could vaguely remember her joking about 'having to protect the human wenches'. Elizaveta had decided to dress up as Kagura. He didn't need Refrain to remember that they had been bombarded and praised for their cosplay, Aleksandra and Aditya had constantly joked about how many fanfictions they'd found, pairing the people they cosplayed as and had even performed a little for people who had asked.

Kiku stared at the picture for a moment longer before putting down the picture, note, and flask. He walked out of his room up the stairs. He opened the first door he came to, to see Aleksandra slumped over her desk with books strewn around her. Kiku walked over to the girl and looked at the desk. These books weren't the textbooks he was expecting, but photo albums, with pictures dating back to when Polaroid's were the height of technology. There was at least one of everyone. Every state, providence, territory, and Nation that Aleksandra interacted with. There were many of him, China and Indonesia as well as some of her and her parents. Alfred even appeared a few times, despite how often Aleksandra had complained about living with him, smiling like he used to. Japan picked up one of the books and flipped through it. There was picture after picture of her with him and his family.

_This is her way of remembering…_ Kiku thought, _but…_ he looked at how frayed the covers were and how worn the books look. It was something more than just age. Then he thought of something. He resisted the urge to hit himself and put the book down. He pulled Aleksandra's desk chair away from the desk and pushed it over to her bed. He then laid her down on the bed, took off her shoes and covered her.

This girl didn't like this anymore than he did, and she had less control of it. She couldn't side against her father, because she was his heir, and was always meant to be his heir. Now she was being punished for her father's actions. And he was just as guilty as the others.

*Before WWII the League of Nations was simply calling Germany and Italy deplorable, but doing nothing to stop them. In fact, members of the League were attempting to Appease the Germans and gave them land.

* * *

><p>Anyone who reads this. I challenge you...TO SEND A DAMN REVIEW YOU BASTARDS! I love you all.<p>

Reviews are food.


	5. Chapter FiVe

Aleksandra stood next to Lloyd and Suzaku, glaring at the battle taking place in front of them.

"So…" Aleksandra glared harder, "I was put through that training and taken away from my classes, which I am not finding as easy as they used to be, to _watch_ a battle against the Japanese Liberation front."

"Sorry Aleksandra," Suzaku said with a nervous smile, "They'd be more willing to let you fight if I-"

"If you start on that, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Aleksandra said, not looking at Suzaku. Lloyd raised an eyebrow at the girl's snappiness. Then he shrugged, and hoped she'd get to fight. He wanted to see the Jean in action. He thought that if the girl's father was going to demand him to make a, for all intents and purposes, another Lancelot, he wanted to see it in action. His only concern was if the girl was qualified, she had only just received training in knightmare operation.

"We'll just have to see." Lloyd sighed.

Not too much longer than it took for the landslide to settle out, Aleksandra and Suzaku were to be sent in to help Cornelia (via Lloyd asking in a way he considered nicely). Aleksandra climbed into the Jean, which she was really only able to tell which was which because the Jean was silver and violet as opposed to white and gold.

Aleksandra was prepared to set off when Lloyd's voice came over the radio.

"I have a question for each of you." He said, "Suzaku, more than anything you hate when people die, yet you're in the military, why is that?"

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying." Suzaku answered, "Lancelot launching"

"And that self contradiction will get you killed some day." Lloyd smirked, "But Aleksandra, Why would your father commission a knightmare for you when you didn't have the training necessary to pilot it?"

"The training you gave me was to adjust me to the new systems." Aleksandra explained, "Last time Papa decided I need to help the military…we had much less advance knighmares."

"Do tell." Lloyd urged.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not permitted to." Aleksandra said, "Jean launching." And with that, Aleksandra shot off to help the viceroy.

Aleksandra sped through what defences there were, taking down only the number of knightmares that she had to. She was right behind Suzaku as he crashed through the wall of dirt and rock into the gully Cornelia was in.

"Viceroy, are you okay?" Suzaku asked. Cornelia nodded, and stood her knightmare up. While Suzaku took care of the red knightmare, Aleksandra took aim at the ones behind her and the viceroy. It wasn't long before the enemy started to retreat.

"Go after Zero." Cornelia ordered.

"But-" Suzaku tried to argue

"My energy fillers just drained! Go!" Cornelia yelled

"Right." The two of them said before speeding off in the direction that the Zero went. Suzaku had managed to get Zero out his knighmare and was about to shoot Zero when a green haried girl walked up to the Lancelot.

"Stop right now!" She yelled and she put her hand on his knightmare, "It's indirect contact but it's worth a shot."

When she heard Suzaku freaking out over the radio, Aleksandra started to try getting out of the knightmare. When she was out, Aleksandra ran up to Zero and pulled out a pistol. Zero, who was distracted, was quickly pulled into a headlock with the pistol at the base of his neck where his head and neck connected.

"Oh little green witch." Aleksandra called out, making the girl turn around, "I'll let your toy go if you release mine from your spell."

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"Formerly the state of Alaska, which is now refered to as Area 1 or Brittanian North America. Though, that's not technically me anymore." Aleksandra stated, "Now tell me your name witch or I shoot." Aleksandra smirked, "Of course, shooting may just get me a new toy…"

"C.C." The other girl said, "Why do you care so much for an eleven? Brittanian North Americans are given rights equal to pure bloods."

"He's my friend, why else?" Aleksandra said, "This one however is threatening my Papa's life."

Zero was thoroughly confused now, he knew who was speaking and he also knew that he'd never threatened her father.

"Your father would be?" C.C. asked

"You know, witch." Aleksandra scoffed, "I just want the my team mate freed, but if you have to think, I might have made up my mind."

C.C. walked away from the knightmare, but Suzaku started to really freak out. Aleksandra knocked out Zero before running in front of the Lancelot and trying to stop Suzaku. Instead she ended up knocked over to the side. Aleksandra stood and climbed into her knightmare. She used the machine to stop Suzaku's from moving until others got there and got him out of the Lancelot. By the time all was said and done, both the witch and Zero had left.

~0!0!0~

Aleksandra had sat next to Suzaku as he calmed down from what the witch did to him. When he came too, the first thing Suzaku saw was Aleksandra staring at the heart monitor.

"Do you actually understand that?" Suzaku asked

"Papa made sure I was a qualified battlefield medic before I went to live with Alfred, and I kept up on the training." Aleksandra explained leaving the definite feeling of something left untold, "Do you think you'll be fit for school tomorrow or should I set up a room for you at my house so we can do a mini study group? You've already missed two days."

"I'll be fine for school, but what happened?" Suzaku asked

"Magic, Suzu." Aleksandra sighed, "Old magic that my kind created out of greed." Suzaku didn't respond because Aleksandra increased the dose of anesthetic, however he did have something he that wished he could ask.

'What do you mean by your kind?' Suzaku thought as he faded into the blackness.

~0!0!0~

Suzaku woke to a very hushed conversation.

"You haven't even told me why I'm here. He's in your father's army, and has gained honorary status." A clearly Japanese man rolled his eyes at the person he assumed to be Aleksandra.

"He's still your old boss's son and I thought everyone at least agreed that they should respect their boss's family." Aleksandra sighed, "Any way, you know what my goal is, as well as you know my name, but you play ignorant to both, don't you Kiku?"

"Your father would think it disrespect and I can't call you Britannia or Britannian North America. You've reached a very uncommon place, and I'm not sure what to do." Kiku slumped, "As for your plan, I don't think it will work."

"Cheer up Kiku." Aleksandra put her hand on his shoulder, "All I want is you to be with your family again."

"And here I was thinking you wanted everyone to stop hating you." Kiku scoffed.

"At this point, I can't even begin to hope that they'll forgive me." Aleksandra sighed, "If you want I can tell you what I know. I need help figuring out whose responsible."

"For what?" Kiku asked

"You already know a witch is involved, da?" Aleksandra asked but didn't wait for a response, "I just want to figure out who started that line."

"Aleksandra, for all I know it could be Jean d' Arc's line or Anastasia's." Kiku sighed "It could even be Victoria's for all the good it would do."

"I know Kiku, but is there any way to tell?" Aleksandra asked

"The original name is whispered to the witch and anyone she gives the gift to." Kiku said, "The only way you'll find out is to ask her or the boy she gave Geass to."

"Thank you, and Kiku?" Aleksandra called out to the man as he was walking away, "I wasn't always handed things on a silver platter, and I don't need Papa's position to get what I want."

"I know Aleksandra." Kiku said before leaving the room.

~0!0!0~

At Ashford Academy the next day, Aleksandra wasn't in her classes. Instead she was sitting on the roof, leaning against the building that held the stairs. She was steadily rubbing the skin above her chest and trying to block out the dull ringing in her ears. This had been the case ever since she had met that witch. Any time she's at the school, her ears start ringing like she was near an explosion and her heart gets heavy, like it's about to fall out. It had happened before, her heart falling out. Ivan had explained it with genetics. A recessive gene on his side of the family. Aleksandra thought it might be compatible with her mother's 'invisibility gene' because she had minor symptoms from both.

Aleksandra was standing up as Suzaku appeared on the roof.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked

"Yeah Suzu, completely fine. It's just a chronic heart condition." Aleksandra said with a smile and a gasp as the weight lifted from her chest. The next sound was a squelch as a human heart fell onto the rooftop. Aleksandra winced as the organ bounced the cement.

"A-Aleksandra!" Suzaku yelled as he ran over to the girl, careful not to go near the heart.

"Don't yell Suzu-chan." Aleksandra scolded as she bent down to pick up the pulsing muscle, "I said it's a chronic condition."

"What chronic condition includes your heart leaving your body?" Suzaku snapped.

"Ruski Cardio Displacement." Aleksandra scoffed as she held her heart and stared at the puddle of blood on the roof, "A very rare condition that appears only in my father's family." Aleksandra was half joking with the name. Gillian had actually thought up the name centuries ago.

"Are you joking?" Suzaku asked

"Mostly." Aleksandra said, holding out her heart to Suzaku, "Hold this, I'm going to need to use my spare uniform. Other wise people are going to think I was in a massacre."

True to her word, Aleksandra's uniform was covered in blood and the stain was spreading. She sighed before unbuttoning the first few buttons, reviling a mass of scar tissue over where her heart should be. She took her heart from Suzaku and pressing it against the scar tissue. Suzaku stared in amazement as the organ sunk into Aleksandra's body through the tissue.

"Now for the real pain in the ass." Aleksandra sighed, "Clean up." She went back to her bag and pulled out a gallon bottle of bleach. She dumped its contents onto the puddle of blood before taking a scrub brush and proceeding to try cleaning it.

"You act like this is normal." Suzaku looked at the blood.

"Desensitizing does a lot to ones perception of what is normal." Aleksandra stated, nearly done cleaning up the blood. When she was done she walked to the other side of the building on top of the roof with her bag. When she came out from behind the structure she was in a clean uniform. "And Suzaku, tomorrow we're being requested to assist with the clean up of Narita."

"Are you sure you'll be up to it?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzu, I've had attacks identical to this one and been in a muddy trench shooting at the enemy an hour later." Aleksandra sighed, "The reason we were given today is so I could see if you would be up to the job. Anyone who knows of my condition, knows that I can work through it."

~0!0!0~

Noon the next day, the two students were using their knightmares to dig through the dirt to find the people who had been buried. Aleksandra placed the dead on the ground and continued to work while Suzaku stopped for some water. Aleksandra paused for a moment when she felt something push against the bandages she had put around her chest.

Aleksandra sighed and continued to dig up the poor, unlucky soul who was caught in the mudslide. By the time she had gotten the corpse back to the tents she had to jump out for some air.

"You can go home now." Lloyd said.

Aleksandra hummed and just continued to drink the water, nearly wincing at the combination of plastic and metal that stuck in the liquid. Normally she wouldn't drink water, or normal water, but Kiku had decided to keep the flask and she was going to keep her promise to the man.

Aleksandra glanced over to the tent where they were identifying the dead to see Shirley walk in with a woman Aleksandra guessed to be her mother.

"I'll stay." Aleksandra said before going back over to the knightmare.

_Staying won't bring any of them back._ She could hear Kolov scoff in her mind. Aleksandra smirked sadly as she closed the pilot's hatch.

~0!0!0~

"If you stay out this late again, your father will worry." Kiku said as Aleksandra got home

"He was here?" Aleksandra asked.

"Hai, he came home for an hour around 22:00 hours." Kiku replied.

"In case you were wondering, I haven't found out who started the witch's line." Aleksandra sighed as she fell onto the couch.

"Why is it so pressing?" Kiku questioned.

"What do we have to drink?" Aleksandra asked while staring at the floor over the sofa's armrest.

"Water and juice." Kiku stated, "Apple juice, to be specific."

"Juice sounds nice….and Kiku?" Aleksandra looked at the man.

"Yes?" Kiku asked

"Do we have any aspirin?" Aleksandra asked

"I'll go get you some." Kiku sighed. Aleksandra nodded and got up to get the juice.

~0!0!0~

"Of course. I'll be there." Aleksandra said before haning up the phone.

"What's happening, douchka?" Her father asked.

"Cornelia wishes for the unit I'm in to be part of a mission, I'll need to be excused from school for a few days." Aleksandra said.

"Alright, douchka, but remember, you can't fall behind on your studies." Ivan said with a smile before leaving the room. Aleksandra sighed as she walked to her garage. She got on her motorcycle and left the house to head for the military base.

~0!0!0~

"You know the Viceroy has her reservations about using numbers, but use every able body I say." There official commander told the pair, "Our target is Katase. Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We will be sending in the royal marines. Your job will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase."

Aleksandra nodded in sync with Suzaku.

"You are also to kill any one other than Katase." The man said.

Aleksandra shrugged off the order. She had been in different militaries for centuries, but Suzaku took it differently.

"Kill them sir?" He asked

"No one other than Katase is to survive." The commander said, "Warrant Officer Kururugi, prove your loyalty to the crown. This is your chance to get ahead, and Warrant Officer Braginsky, that applies to you too."

Aleksandra nodded, not really looking at the man. When he left her face screwed up and she placed her hand over her heart.

"Aleksandra, are you okay?" Suzaku asked

"Fine, Suzu-chan, just my chronic heart condition." Aleksandra smirked at him before heading over to Lloyd and Cecil with the knightmares.

~0!0!0~

The mission was starting. And Aleksandra had a bad feeling about it, but she pushed it away. Aleksandra nodded to herself when she heard that once the torpedo attack was confirmed they were weapons free. Any non-friend was free game. Nothing happened at first. Five minutes passed with nothing happening, ten minutes. Finally people came up on deck, and it was a free for all. Everyone was shooting and soon the three poor men who came into view where dead. When more came up, Aleksandra started shooting again, but couldn't help but notice that there were no flashes of gun powder going off on the side Suzaku was on. Aleksandra paused for a moment but shook her head and almost continued firing when she decided to talk to Suzaku. They had agreed to keep a channel open between them, for better squadron communication, so that was the one she used.

"Suzu-chan, you aren't following orders." Aleksandra stated

"This isn't war. This is slaughter." Suzaku's voice sounded over the radio.

"Yeah it is." Aleksandra sighed, "But we're soldiers, we don't chose what orders we follow Suzu."

Suzaku didn't reply, and Aleksandra couldn't get one, because soon after, the ship exploded.

"Not good." Aleksandra muttered, but gasped as her heart started to attempt to fall out, "Really not good."

Not moments later a ship flew onto shore and knightmares were deployed out of it. The Black Knight's knightmares. Aleksandra was quickly singled out in the fray. The only reason Aleksandra got out of there was her knightmare's superior speed. They had had her out numbered and she did receive damage. So much she was afraid. A rare feeling for her nowadays. When Aleksandra caught a glimpse of the red knightmare running off to where Cornelia had been for the attack, Aleksandra ran after it, seeing Suzaku right behind her on the radar. When Aleksandra was in view of Cornelia and the two other knightmares. Suzaku jumped over her and landed on the knightmare that seemed to be missing an arm.

Aleksandra was going to assist when she felt another lurch of her heart. She started coughing and hacking up blood.

"Fuck, the bindings were to loose." She muttered before speeding off in her knightmare into a gap between two crates. Aleksandra left the knightmare's cockpit and soon ended up on the ground on her hands and knees coughing up blood. She reached up to unzip her pilot uniform so she could get to the bindings when she realized she had company

"A-Aleksandra?" She heard a familiar voice call out

"Shir-" cough "Shirley?" Aleksandra looked up to see the red haired girl.

Shirley ran up to Aleksandra but paused when she saw the amount of blood that was spreading over the front of her uniform.

"Where you shot?" Shirley asked.

"No," Aleksandra panted, deciding she could either undo the bindings or she'd fall unconscious and…

There was a squelching sound as the bindings were cut.

"What? Who's heart is that?" Shirley yelled, backing away from Aleksandra, who didn't answer, instead picking up the heart and pressing it against the scar tissue. By the time this was done, an escape pod was headed right towards Aleksandra's position. When she heard it coming she shot over to where Shirley was. The escape pod opened to reveal Zero lying unconscious.

Shirley walked over to him. She picked up his pistol and aiming it at Zero. Aleksandra noted that she seemed prepared to shoot, until the helmet fell off.

"L-Lulu." Shirley muttered.

"The plot thickens." Aleksandra smirked at the reaction as she kneeled where Shirley once stood.

"Did…Did you know Aleksandra?" Shirley turned on the girl.

"Did I know Lelouch was Zero, or did I know what his plans were?" Aleksandra answered with a question, "I knew who Zero was, yes. I was hoping to find a way to get him to do what I wanted, I had one too, but if you kill the poor boy I guess I'll have to start my plans over, won't I?"

"Why do you act like you don't care whether he lives or not?" Shirley asked.

"Because you have every right to shoot the boy in my eyes." Aleksandra shrugged while standing up shakily. It wasn't long before a woman came running at them. When she saw who Zero was she started talking about killing him, then bringing him in. Aleksandra didn't see exactly how it happened, but the woman was the one who ended up shot.

"Good job Shirley." Aleksandra scoffed, looking at the woman, "She was a pure blood…" she muttered before turning to Shirley, "Are you going to shoot the man who killed your father, now?" Aleksandra walked towards Shirley, "Or perhaps the freak who's heart doesn't need to be in her body?" When she reached Shirley she snatched the barrel of the gun, "best not to leave witnesses when you kill someone"

"She's…she's dead?" Shirley said in shock.

"She might just be." Aleksandra scoffed before walking back to her knight mare and climbing in.

"Wh-where are you going?" Shirley asked.

"Back to do my job." Aleksandra said while closing the cockpit

* * *

><p>I seem to go through quite a few episodes in one chapter. Then again, quite a few episodes concentrate on the Black Knights, and this story travels with Aleksandra not Lelouch, so I can skip through alot.<p>

Reviews are food.

And this story is starving me.


	6. Chapter Sixx

Aleksandra sat down next to Suzaku in class, noting that not only Shirley, but also Lelouch were missing. She had heard Millie say something about a date, but Aleksandra had a feeling that wasn't the case. In fact, she thought it was quite the opposite.

The next day proved to be very telling. Both Lelouch and Shirley were there, but Shirley was acting like she didn't know Lelouch. If Aleksandra had to guess, she'd say that Lelouch used Geass on her and made her forget. But would she really freak out so much as to cause him to do that? Aleksandra thought Shirley was important to Lelouch.

"Suzu-chan, can you tell me what happened between Lelouch and Shirley." Aleksandra asked Suzaku while they were heading towards the student council room, "I mean, you've known each other for a while right? So did he tell you?"

"No," Suzaku sighed, "Didn't say a word about it."

Millie walked up behind them and draped her arms over their shoulders.

"They had a fight, so now Shirley's playing strangers." Millie said with a smirk, "Lelouch wants us to play along with her."

"Hmm…" Aleksandra hummed, "I'm not quite sure how I'd go about that…"

"Just act like Lelouch is new, of course, with Suzaku it doesn't matter, they knew each other before they came here." Millie smirked at Suzaku before turning back to Aleksandra, "Okay?"

"I'm not an actress, and I don't try to be, Madam President." Aleksandra sighed, "Not like I get into other people's fights."

"No, but your more than willing to start your own." Suzaku poked her in the side and she hissed.

"Not so rough Suzu-chan." Aleksandra pouted, rubbing where Suzaku poked her.

"Who did you get in a fight with Aleksandra" Millie asked

"Some jerk off who thought it'd be fun to insinuate that he's better than everyone because he was born in the homeland." Aleksandra scoffed, "It really wasn't much of a fight."

"Yeah, not after he hit you for the first time." Suzaku chuckled, "I didn't think you'd hit so low."

"All is fair with me, Suzu-chan." Aleksandra smirked

The day from there went on as expected. Shirley "played strangers, Lelouch played along as did most of the student council.

~0!0!0~

The next day after classes had finished Aleksandra chose to loiter around the school, not really wanting to go home yet. Once again she ended up on the roof dealing with her heart issues, only this time she wasn't trying to keep the damnable thing in. She had pulled it out and was examining it to try to find out what had caused it to act up suddenly. It seemed perfectly normal, with nothing really wrong, but it was falling out at every possible moment.

"Maybe it's something I've done, but nothing's been new…" Aleksandra muttered to herself.

It was then that Lelouch and Suzaku came up the steps, searching for something.

"I'll save you time." Aleksandra sighed, "No one but me up here."

Lelouch turned to look at her, Suzaku mimicking the motion soon after, both paused for a moment. Suzaku moved first, shaking his head with a sigh before dragging Lelouch back down the stairs. She could hear Lelouch asking Suzaku where she got the heart. Aleksandra shook her head and walked down behind them after placing her heart in a jar in her bag.

"Long walk ahead of me…" Aleksandra sighed as she left campus.

~0!0!0~

Day three in the week and Aleksandra was standing next to Suzaku as he cleaned off more paint off of his gym shirt.

"You know, you could put cameras around your locker then I'd help you get rid of the bastards." Aleksandra told Suzaku. He just smirked and continued washing.

"I wouldn't mind them stopping, but I don't want them killed for something like this." Suzaku sighed.

"I'm hurt Suzu-chan." Aleksandra gasped, "You think I'd kill the poor boys?"

"No I'm sure they'd survive." Suzaku smirked at her, "They'd just wish they didn't."

"Hmmm…." Aleksandra smirked back, "I don't think I can argue that." She started another faucet running and scooped up a drink from it.

"Didn't you have a flask of…'Water' before?" Suzaku asked.

"I made a promise to a friend." Aleksandra shrugged, "Though I'm starting to think that little promise is causing more trouble than expected."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"My heart might have become adjusted to the high blood alcohol level and now it's acting out." Aleksandra sighed, "I've been letting it stay out. Hopefully I can last until I'm fully detoxed. Might be a while though so I'm a bit apprehensive."

"Keeping it out?" Suzaku looked shocked, "Won't that hurt you?"

"No. Papa kept his heart out for…a long time in the past." Aleksandra paused before saying exactly how long, "But I only have half of the full gene, so I might be able to take less."

"So it does bring stress to your body?" Suzaku seemed to be accusing her.

"Not so much right now, but after a year you start to feel it." Aleksandra sighed, "It's hard to explain…"

"Okay." Suzaku put his hands up in defeat, "You don't have to."

"So do we have anything to do this week?" Aleksandra asked turning the conversation to a lighter topic.

"It's going around that Euphemia is going to take a knight." Suzaku suggested.

"I have an idea of who she'll pick~." Aleksandra sang.

"What?" Suzaku looked shocked. Aleksandra just laughed and walked away as the bell rang.

"Obviously you didn't notice much at all that day." She laughed as she walked.

~0!0!0~

Aleksandra was flipping through the channels on her television. She paused when she landed on a news channel showing the Lancelot fighting against what Aleksandra could only guess to be the Black Knights.

"That bastard went off with out me…" Aleksandra glared at the television. Then she thought of what Lloyd had told her when she went in to train. "It was a surprise attack, and they didn't have time to call me."

"Aleksandra." Her 'mother' came to get her for once.

"Da, maman?" Aleksandra turned to face Matthew.

"Your father wishes to see you." He said.

"Okay." Aleksandra sighed, getting up off the couch and walking to the door. She gave her mother a peck on the cheek in passing before heading to see her father.

"Papa?" Aleksandra asked as she entered her father's office.

"Douchka, one of Cornelia's men have called me saying Euphemia chose Suzaku Kururugi as her knight." Ivan stated.

"Da, the boy isn't an issue. He will protect the princess with his life." Aleksandra replied.

"You're sure, douchka?" Ivan asked her.

"Completely." Aleksandra nodded in sync with her answer, "The only thing Suzaku won't protect her from is the one thing he can't protect her from. Herself. Anything else, he would die to protect him from."

"How much are you willing to stake on this boy douchka." Ivan questioned.

"The life of the one I hope to rule." Aleksandra stated, "and the future for our family."

"You trust him douchka…" Ivan sighed, "Let's hope that trust is not misplaced." He paused for a moment, "I want you to accompany Princess Euphemia and the boy she's chosen as her knight, where ever they go."

"Da." Aleksandra nodded.

"It is late now, you'll need to get up in the morning." Ivan said, walking over to his daughter and embracing her, "Go to sleep douchka."

Aleksandra nodded and turned to leave the office.

~0!0!0~

What couldn't have been three days later, Aleksandra stood in the front of a crowd, dressed to the nines, watching Suzaku walk towards Euphemia. Her father stood next to her, her mother next to him. Aleksandra heard the whispering. She ignored it as best she could, but she couldn't help but glare when the person next to her said 'even a princess has her needs'. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder as she stared the man down.

"Does thou, Suzaku Kururugi, pelage thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a knight to the crown?" Euphemia asked Suzaku after he'd reached the front of the room and kneeled to her.

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku replied

"Does thou wish to abandon thy self and be sword and sheild for the sake of the greater good?" Euphemia asked

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku stated. He then drew his sword and handed it to Euphemia, pointing the tip at his heart. She grabbed the handle with both hands, raising it in front of her and placing it on each of Suzaku's shoulders.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, do here by dub the, Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Euphemia said. She then handed Suzaku the sword back, gesturing for him to rise. He did and turned to face the crowd. No one made a noise for a moment, then the sound of two people clapping rang in the silence. Then others slowly joined in, until the applause sounded like a roar among the crowd.

~0!0!0~

During the official celebration, Aleksandra split from her father, talking to some nobles who just view him as another one of them. Instead she gravitated towards the table where Euphemia and Suzaku were sitting.

"May I?" Aleksandra asked of them.

"Of course." Euphemia smiled at her. Aleksandra took the seat next to Suzaku and turned to Euphemia.

"My father has requested I stay with you and Sir Kururugi, your majesty." Aleksandra stated.

"Please, Aleksandra, don't be so formal." Euphemia sighed at Aleksandra

"I'm sorry Euphie." Aleksandra smiled at the girl, "But as I was saying, my father doesn't want to risk a the life of a royal by leaving it to an honorary."

"Does he not know of what Suzaku's done?" Euphie asked.

"I've told him what it is. Of course, he placed me in the same unit as Suzaku and is using that as the excuse for the unit's recent successes." Aleksandra sighed, "My father has a similar mindset to yours, Euphemia, one that says numbers will never be as good."

"Your father seemed like a nice man though." Euphie looked confused.

"Euphie, you have to take into account that you're one of his royal line." Aleksandra explained

Suzaku, who was listening until now paused, and found the need to ask something, "Why do you say the royal family is your father's, Aleksandra?" he asked

Euphemia and Aleksandra looked at each other, then back to Suzaku. Euphemia then turned to Aleksandra with a questioning look.

"You're a royal, and he's your knight, you have every right to tell him or not tell him, and I can't stop you." Aleksandra shrugged, "Papa has officially declared you as my direct superior. So, go ahead boss."

"Okay…" Euphemia nodded before turning to Suzaku, "I assume you have noticed abnormalities in Aleksandra's behavior."

"And physiology…" Suzaku muttered. When Euphemia looked at him in shock he added, "Her heart falls out."

"Oh…that." Euphemia sighed, "That happens with her father too, I'm afraid. But in any case, Aleksandra, here, is Area 1 or Britannian North America."

"What…" Suzaku stared blankly at them.

"I, Aleksandra Braginsky, am the anthropomorphic representation of Britannian North America, formerly the State of Alaska, formerly Russian North America." Aleksandra stated with a practiced ease.

"Uh…huh…" Suzaku still stared at them.

"Well, boss, I think we broke his brain." Aleksandra stated, poking Suzaku in the head, the hand was swatted away and Suzaku turned to face Aleksandra, "Suzaku, let it be known that, very few non-royals have been told this. Oh, and insanity is a true risk when dealing with my kind and all the trouble they create, directly or indirectly."

"So your not insane already?" Suzaku asked

"Suzu-chan, I've been dealing with my kind ever since around 1799AD. It's currently 2011EC. If I'm not truly insane yet, I'm on the edge." Aleksandra smiled, "However Euphie here has only ever dealt with my father and I. And occasionally my mother. Her sanity is soundproof. So, in most things, direct to her for advice. Usually my kind give very…odd advice."

"I'm not sure I believe you…" Suzaku blinked at them.

"Fine then, don't believe us." Aleksandra shrugged, "The first prince doesn't think the story is true either, even though we told him when he was…what, six? He's the only royal family member that demands the proper formalities in all settings. Most only demand them in public. Even the Viceroy allows me to address her in a less formal manor when we are alone."

"So, how old are the royal family members when they are told?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh…around five or six. For a man who doesn't believe you sure are taking an interest in it." Aleksandra smirked at him.

"Yeah…I suppose I never thought you were crazy enough to buy into something like this if it wasn't true." Suzaku laughed. Aleksandra laughed along.

~0!0!0~

"Now let's party!" Rival called out to the crowd of students.

The whole student council was crowded around Suzaku, chatting and celebrating his promotion. Aleksandra on the other hand was laying on the couch eating pizza with an orange soda in hand.

"Are you going to share?" C.C.'s voice sounded from beside the couch.

"The couch or the pizza?" Aleksandra asked turning to look at the green haired girl.

"Both." C.C. said.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here witch, but…" Aleksandra smirked up at the girl, "If anyone asks you're a friend of mine from outside of school." And she scooted over to reveal a second seat. As the girl sat down, Aleksandra placed the pizza so it was half on her lap, half on C.C.'s.

"Thank you." C.C. smiled as she picked up a piece of pizza

"C.C., I have a question for you. One I've been meaning to ask since I knew you were involved." Aleksandra turned to C.C.

"What is it?" C.C. raised an eyebrow.

"When you were given that mark" Aleksandra pointed to her forehead, "What was the name whispered to you?"

"Oh, that…" C.C. sighed, "Earheart I believe. Amelia Earheart. Do you know what it means? You are one of them after all."

"It means that my old care taker was more infatuated with the lady pilot then he let on." Aleksandra sighed, "Amelia Earheart was the first person in the line of witches that led to you."

"Do you know how that works?" C.C. asked

"Yeah…One of my kind likes a human too much, and they try turning them into one of us, but the once human has no land, and now no place to call home. It drives the once human insane, and once they break, that mark appears." Aleksandra pointed to C.C.'s forehead "I don't know how long it takes for them to realize they can give Geass, but once they do, they know that that's how they can die, and be released from the hell their once homeland put them in." Aleksandra finished her explanation with a drink of her soda. "In theory, since the human was supposed to be made into one of us, if one of us lose all connection to all land, and are driven into that kind of madness, then we'll be able to give Geass as well, but no one's been able to put that theory into practice, because it seems that once we lose our land and our people start integrating into other society, we disappear."

"So my kind were humans meant to become nations?" C.C. ignored Aleksandra's rant on nations and Geass.

"Basically. You wouldn't know the man who started your line, but I did." Aleksandra watched as Kallen walked through the crowd purposefully towards Suzaku. "He was young, only a little older than me, and he was naïve. I'm not sure he realized exactly how much it hurt a human to become a nation. They could no longer call them selves what they had been for years and they felt lost in a land that once was their home." Aleksandra watched as some tiff happened between the people in the hall, "What I could liken it to, though I'm not sure if it's accurate, would be when I was hiding from Alfred because I didn't want to leave Papa. I wandered the streets of St. Petersburg like a stranger, not like someone who had lived there for a century or more. I didn't feel as at home in Russia as I once had, because my land was no longer Russian."

"Aleksandra, Suzaku, I'm afraid you two have even more work to do." Lloyd's voice called through the room. Aleksandra sighed and stood.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" Millie walked up to Lloyd, Aleksandra could now see that Nina was standing next to him.

"You know each other?" Nina asked

"We're set to be married." Lloyd said matter of factly, Aleksandra was in eye sight now and she laughed drawing attention to her.

"Oh, poor Millie. Able to get one of the not-all-there nobles to be betrothed to." Aleksandra laughed.

"You hurt me with your words Aleksandra. Especially considering you yourself would be placed in that category*." Lloyd smirked at her

"Ah, but Earl Asplund," Aleksandra said, finger raised, "My bloodline helps me pull it off. You've met my father, yes?"

That's when Rival stood between Millie and Lloyd.

"Uh…what did you say you're relationship was?" Rival asked

"We're betrothed." Lloyd stated

You could hear Aleksandra counting down from three in the background.

"NOOOO!" Rival screamed before running off.

Suzaku came up to them then.

"Do we have military duties, sir?" He asked

"Yes, some important someone or other is coming here by boat." Lloyd waved his had around as if saying he didn't really care. "We're off to meet him. Along with the Lancelot and Jean, and Princess Euphemia naturally. And, yes, Aleksandra, your father's request is being paid attention to."

"Good, Papa can be…" Aleksandra trailed off.

"Temperamental." Lloyd sighed, "I have a feeling the relationship between our families is completely dependent on his mood for the day."

*To most nobles and other people who get involved with the Braginsky family, there just another noble family.

* * *

><p>So now Suzaku know exactly what Aleksandra is, and Aleksandra's explained some things to C.C.<p>

Fun stuff huh?

Reveiws are food

Anyone who reviews gets cookies too!

And anyone who doesn't gets Russia's Wrath.

PS, Can anyone guess where Aleksandra hit random bigot 5?

Hint: He's a male.


	7. Chapter Seaevean aka 7

"Why Shikune Island, wouldn't the Tokyo Settlement be safer?" Suzaku asked as the quartet sailed on a Brittannian ship towards said island.  
>"Good question, I don't know." Cecile shrugged<br>"Ditto." Lloyd sighed  
>"Not the slightest clue." Aleksandra said from where she stood, finally taking a small interest in something other than her endeavor to braid her waist length mess of wavy hair.<br>"You seem calm." Suzaku said.  
>"We're meeting a noble, Suzaku. That's as routine to me as tying my shoes." Aleksandra stated before sighing and starting over with the braid, "The only odd part is where we're meeting them, but I've met nobles with odder tastes in meeting areas." She glared at the hair in her hand and cursed it for its refusal to corporate.<br>Cecile sighed and walked to stand behind the girl, taking the hair into her hands. Aleksandra's shoulder's slumped and she pouted.  
>"I should get a hair cut…" Aleksandra sighed, "Something a little more manageable would be nice."<br>It took Cecile five minutes to get all the hair pulled back into a presentable, if somewhat messy, braid.  
>~0!0!0~<br>Not long after the ship arrived, the Black Knights were attacking the place.  
>"Aleksandra, are you willing to use the Jean?" Euphemia asked.<br>"Yes." Aleksandra nodded  
>"Suzaku, you help with the Lancelot as well." Euphemia stated.<br>"He's an honorary Britannian, and these are almost certainly the Black Knights we're dealing with. What if he turns the Lancelot against us." One of the men from the island stated  
>"You know," Lloyd spoke up, "you're criticizing royalty."<br>"And," Aleksandra raised a finger in the air, "ignoring all the other times he did not side with the Black Knights."  
>"I'm sorry." He muttered.<br>Soon after Aleksandra and Suzaku were in their knightmares headed towards the smoke column. When they reached the smoke, there was a single knightmare, which ran off. They gave chase and were lead into a sandpit. Aleksandra only thought how fishy it was when she landed, feeling how hard it was to move in the sandpit. Not a minute later, her knightmare shorted out.  
>"Dammit!" Aleksandra yelled before slamming her fists into the malfunctioning controls.<br>"Suzaku Kururugi, and who ever is in the other knightmare, please exit your knightmares. We need to talk" Zero's voice rang from outside the knightmare. After a few minutes he added, "You will be treated as a prisoner of war under international law. If you'd rather not talk, however, we could always gun you down."  
>Aleksandra paused to remember what was the last law about prisoners of war. When she thought about it, only the Geneva Convention came to mind. She wouldn't think it would change much, that law basically said to treat prisoners of war as people, not things like they were right before the convention. She opened the cockpit and saw Suzaku already outside of the Lancelot. Aleksandra dropped out of the knightmare and walked up towards Zero.<br>"I'll keep this simple." Zero stated, "I want you to join me."  
>"Is that a threat." Suzaku glowered at Zero, "I already told you, results gotten through contemptible means are worth nothing."<br>"Suzaku," Aleksandra sighed, "You're just full of contradictions. You say that but many of the first few areas were concurred with Guerrilla warfare and the help of 'traitors'."  
>"And you would know, wouldn't you." Zero's voice seemed smug.<br>"Oh, so C.C. explained it to you did she?" Aleksandra smirked, "Then you'll know why I have no choice but to refuse."  
>"Do you now?" Zero asked, "There are some Britannians in the Black Knights, Area 1."<br>"Now Zero, that's so old fashioned of you." Aleksandra laughed, "No one's called me Area 1 for years. After it got out what I did to the others in Area 2, my loyalty has never been questioned. It's Britannian North America now."  
>"In any case," Zero turned to Suzaku again, "If you believe results like mine are worthless, then you must believe our current peace is worthless."<br>Suzaku gasped.  
>"The surrender of Japan was not decided by Japan's Prime Minister, but my his killer." Zero continued, "The peace we have now was not decided by the people, but by the selfish man who killed the Prime Minister. With the government in chaos, the only reasonable action was surrender."<br>"How on earth do you know that…" Suzaku muttered  
>"There's only one way for you to atone now." Zero said, "Present the Japanese people with the choice you took away from them before."<br>Aleksandra and Suzaku heard one of the lieutenants talking through the COM system.  
>"My I." Suzaku asked.<br>"Go ahead." Zero said.  
>"Major Kururugi, Lady Braginsky." The lieutenant called through the system, "Your objective is to keep Zero there. We will be launching surface to surface missiles against the terrorists."<br>Suzaku nodded. Aleksandra grimaced. Suzaku took control though, twisting Zero's arm behind his back and pointing Zero's own gun at the man's jaw.  
>"I don't support your methods, all I can do is this." Suzaku said as he took Zero into the cockpit of the Lancelot. Aleksandra just frowned as she re-entered the Jean.<br>"Damn precocious idiots, willing to sacrifice anything for one man just verifies his goal." Aleksandra sighed as she watched Suzaku and the Lancelot. Hearing and seeing the missiles fly towards them. The Black Knights were able to destroy most of them in the air. That's when Aleksandra heard a muffled voice from the com. It spoke of using the hadron cannon.  
>~0!0!0~<br>Aleksandra stared at the puffy clouds in the blue sky for a moment before sitting up. When she did she looked to her side to see Euphemia lying unconscious in the sand.  
>"This is what happens…" Aleksandra sighed, "When you are willing to risk so much for one man."<br>Aleksandra stood up and tried to nudge Euphemia awake. After a minute she saw that Euphemia wasn't going to wake quite yet, so Aleksandra picked up the other girl and began to scour the shore for a cave. It only took five more minutes, however, for Euphemia to wake up.  
>"A-Alek…" Euphemia muttered,<br>"If it's the light, I recommend closing your eyes and counting to ten." Aleksandra said, not putting Euphemia down.  
>"Please put me down, Alek." Euphemia sighed. Aleksandra did so and started walking towards an outcropping of rocks.<br>"Hurry up, Euphie" Aleksandra said when Euphemia didn't appear next to her. The princess quickly caught up to Aleksandra, who paused when she saw who was on the outcropping.  
>Zero pointed a gun and Euphie looked like she wanted to say something. Aleksandra leaned in and whispered to the girl, "What ever you have to say, Euphemia, say it. I promise I'll keep any secret you want me to, even from my father."<br>Euphemia nodded and called out to Zero, "Lelouch. Lelouch it's you isn't it?" Zero's body stiffened, "I haven't told anyone about you, I swear. Please, before you shoot, let me at least see your face."  
>"You know Lelouch?" Aleksandra asked so only Euphemia could hear her, mildly surprised, "And you've figured out he's Zero?" Aleksandra paused for a moment and spoke up, "So…I take it you're more than you've been telling me Lelouch. Even after that little ride of ours. I'm hurt."<br>Lelouch sighed and took off the helmet. He then pulled off the mask to reveal his full face.  
>"Yes, there have been things left out, but that was for my safety." Lelouch said<br>~0!0!0~  
>They ended up sitting around the outcropping, Lelouch on one side, Euphemia in only his cloak on the other, her clothes next to her, drying, and a still dripping wet, fully clothed Aleksandra between the two.<br>"How's Nunnally?" Euphemia asked.  
>"She's living with me, but still blind and crippled." Lelouch said, looking at the ocean.<br>"I can only imagine the hatred you must feel to us." Euphemia sighed  
>"I only want to find out one thing." Lelouch stated, "Do either of you know of the circumstances concerning my mother's death?"<br>"I'm sorry." Euphemia sighed, "Cornelia's investigated it extensively though. She thought a lot about Marianna and really looked up to her."  
>"May I ask you something now." Euphemia asked, "Are you Zero, or are…are you…"<br>"I'm Lelouch." Lelouch sighed, "Right now I'm Lelouch, the brother you know."  
>Aleksandra stood up at that moment, drawing attention to her self. She didn't say a word how ever. Instead choosing to stride away from them. Neither said a word to her as she walked. She turned left and started into the forest, and before either knew it, she was gone.<br>Euphemia looked at Lelouch, who looked at her. Neither could guess why Aleksandra left, and the other knew it. Next thing they knew, Euphemia's stomach sounded and the two looked at each other.  
>~0!0!0~<br>Aleksandra appeared again around sunset, and didn't say a word as she dropped a line of fish next to Euphemia and a sulking Lelouch.  
>"How?" Lelouch asked.<br>Aleksandra didn't respond as she took a fish off the line and found a stick on the beach. She shoved the stick up the fish's throat and propped it against the fire the others had built.  
>"I suggest," Aleksandra finally spoke, "You find something to hold your fish before the birds find them. Unless berries and roots are enough to fill you."<br>Lelouch nodded and got up. Aleksandra then decided to sit outside the fire's orb of light and heat.  
>"Aleksandra, why don't you sit with us?" Euphemia asked.<br>"Seen and not heard." Was all Aleksandra said, "And most definitely not interfering with personal matters, Princess. Enjoy your day with the long lost Prince, I can only imagine how it will end."  
>Euphemia just watched as Aleksandra stared at the now shining stars, ignoring Euphemia, and eventually Lelouch's inquiring looks. After the fish were cooked, Aleksandra took hers and walked far out of the reach of the fire.<br>"You're still wet, Aleksandra" Lelouch called, "You'll get sick if you don't stay by the fire."  
>"While injuries may happen to my kind, we don't get sick unless there's a national issue." Aleksandra stated, "And even if I do get sick, I'm not risking you two getting sick as well." And she sat down by the outcropping, a good few meters away.<br>Lelouch looked at Euphemia.  
>"Aleksandra…I think…she's acting as Britannian North America." Euphemia said, "Sister told me that nation-peoples have two states of mind. The nation they represent and then the person who they are." She sighed, "Cornelia once said she was in an emergency situation like this one with Schneizel and Aleksandra, and this was how Aleksandra acted then."<br>Lelouch looked puzzled for a moment, "So she's not Aleksandra right now, but Britannian North America?"  
>"That's how I understand it." Euphemia nodded.<br>"But she was acting normal before." Lelouch pointed out. Euphemia just shook her head and lay down.  
>~0!0!0~<br>When Lelouch woke up the next day, he turned to look where Aleksandra had sat down last night and found the girl looking completely alert.  
>"How long have you been up?" Lelouch asked<br>"Since 600 hours, yesterday morning." Aleksandra replied, "There was a search party a few miles west of here. When Princess Euphemia wakes up, you can go search for it, I'll go a head of you, scout it out for you." Aleksandra stood up then and started west towards the forest, "And Lulu, Kiku would love to help you. Sometimes I think it wouldn't matter if it killed my father if it means his freedom. He hates confinement, and even though he doesn't have the sway he once held, he might be able to tell you a little more about your enemy. Depending on weather your enemy is my father or yours." And with that Aleksandra walked into the forest.  
>~0!0!0~<br>Aleksandra was lurking in the forest. She had gone for a walk last night and come across both Lelouch and Suzaku. She guessed where they would meet and sat in a tree right over the spot. She was not surprised when their meeting was with 'hostages' of Kallen and Euphemia. Aleksandra jumped in between the two of them once things looked truly bad. As in the red glow-y geass symbol appearing in the rock beneath the boys.  
>"Yee haw." Aleksandra whispered as the stone's base gave out beneath them.<br>When the smoke cleared and they had landed Aleksandra dusted her self off, muttering "flashback to those old adventure movies from Alfred". When she looked around however she saw soilders, Lloyd and, of all people, Schneizel. Soon soldiers herded her next to Suzaku and Euphemia, before rushing after Zero and Kallen who were running towards a knightmare. Aleksandra looked at Suzaku and saw his eyes wide with something Aleksandra thought was fear. Aleksandra instead turned to see Zero rush away in what one of the men called, the "Gawain". Aleksandra walked off the stone slab to see what would become of the knightmare, Kallen, and Zero. She was following Schneizel, and was being followed by Euphemia. As Zero flew away, Schneizel turned to the three of them.  
>"I'm glad you three are alright." He said with a smile aimed at the three of them.<br>"Oh Schneizel, I've missed you." Euphemia said, running up to her brother.  
>"Dear, Euphie I'm sorry it took so long." Schneizel stated, "And you two Aleksandra, though I'm sure you were fine."<br>"When you live as long as I have, you learn a few things." Aleksandra shrugged, "And when you live where I have, survival is the one of the first. It is good to see you little Prince."  
>"I'm not so little any more, Aleksandra." Schneizel smiled.<br>"Hmm?" Aleksandra hummed, smirking at the man.  
>"Your highness." One of the men said, "Shall we keep to the schedule?"<br>"Oh…right." Schneizel murmured.  
>Then three soldiers ran up to Suzaku and said, "Suzaku Kururugi, you're under arrest for violation of military regulation."<br>"What's the meaning of this? Major Kururugi is my knight. You can't-" Euphemia started to protest  
>"This is something I can handle later, for right now let them be." Schneizel said, placing a hand on Euphemia's shoulder. Euphemia just nodded. Aleksandra sent a glare at the soldier that had chosen to stand in front of her. He moved to stand closer to Suzaku. Aleksandra walked up to Schneizel. She gestured for him to lean over to her. He did.<br>"This makes two things I wish to request of you." Aleksandra whispered. Schneizel nodded at her and suggested they move into the ship.  
>~0!0!0~<br>Aleksandra sat in a chair in Schneizel's office while military men tried to decide what to do. She was lingering, hoping to find some use for herself, but it seemed they weren't in need of it.  
>"Prime Minister." Euphie called as she walked in to the office, "Is there anything I can do to help?"<br>"Thank you Euphie, your offer to help is enough." Schneizel said. Euphie looked down trodden when one of the Military figure heads told her of her sister's orders to keep her out of it.  
>"Euphie," Aleksandra spoke up, "I'll keep you company if you want."<br>"Are you not being allowed to help either?" Euphemia asked.  
>"There have been special circumstances reveled to important people who believe it is safest if I stay out of this conflict." Aleksandra glared at Schneizel for a second before walking over to Euphemia. Aleksandra walked with Euphemia out of the office and let the other girl take the lead.<br>The two of them walked out side, and Aleksandra explained her real situation, from her being heir to the laws that say her in battle jeopardizes her father's life. Euphemia nodded, accepting the information, and led them to the art museum built in memorial to Clovis. Euphemia stood in the museum, staring at a portrait of Clovis, but Aleksandra doubted she was really seeing the painting. She was about to say something when her phone went off.  
>"Hello?" She answered.<br>"You know that the government in exile is a cover." She heard a familiar voice.  
>"Of course, but I'm not participating in this." She replied.<br>"Why would that be?" The man on the other line said defensively  
>"To answer your question with one of my own, what is the one reason, throughout history, that we have been denied our right to fight?" Aleksandra sighed.<br>"So the rumors are true?" He asked, "Matthew said he thought this would happen eventually."  
>"Yes, I heard you talking with him a few times." Aleksandra sighed, "I also heard your predictions about yourself. Has it happened yet?"<br>"Yao doesn't know." The boy-man sighed.  
>"I haven't told papa either. I only told one of the princes and he took control." Aleksandra shrugged, though the other couldn't see it.<br>"Would you change it?" He asked, "What your father's done, would you change it?"  
>"Yes, Hong, I would change it in a heartbeat, and if you could find a way to help me get Kiku in the fray, I'd be grateful." Was Aleksandra's reply.<br>"I have a bad feeling you'll have free reign to do what you want much to soon." Was the solemn answer from Hong Kong.  
>"That's cheery." Aleksandra sighed, before she saw that Euphemia was leaving, "Sorry, I have to go."<br>"Royalty calling?" Hong Kong sniffed.  
>"Something like that." Aleksandra chuckled before saying her good byes and shutting the phone.<br>Aleksandra jogged over to Euphemia, and walked with her.  
>"Who was on the phone?" Euphemia asked.<br>"Distant family." Aleksandra stated. She was quiet from then until they got into the car.  
>"Euphie…" Aleksandra sighed, "You understand why Schneizel is keeping me out of the conflicts." Euphemia nodded, "Well, there is the possibility that it won't help anything."<br>Euphemia was about to reply when she noticed something out the window.  
>"Stop the car!" Euphie yelled to the dirver and opened the door before he had started to slow. When the car was stopped Euphemia stepped out, Aleksandra right behind her.<br>"Stop, she is a close personal friend of mine." Euphemia called to the gaurds restraining a girl. Aleksandra looked at the girl.  
>"Nina…" Aleksandra almost laughed. Nina looked at Aleksandra and gasped.<br>"Aleksandra, you know Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked.  
>Aleksandra nodded as she walked up to the gards and removed his hands from the girl. She helped Nina up and turned to Euphemia. Euphemia nodded and Aleksandra led the girl to the limo.<br>~0!0!0~  
>"I'll let you two talk in peace." Aleksandra said as she looked at Nina and Euphemia sitting in the room near the fireplace, "I have matters to discuss with your brother Princess, about the situation discussed today." Aleksandra turned to Nina and nodded before leaving the room.<br>Aleksandra walked through the halls after that, really only making it to Schneizel with her familiarity of the place. When she came into the office, there was no one in there but Schneizel himself.  
>"My father doesn't know about our situation." Aleksandra said to get his attention, "And I want to keep it that way, or I'll be as confined as Ki-ah…Area 11." Aleksandra stated once he looked at her.<br>"I cannot risk the nation." Schneizel said.  
>"But the land and people and government would be fine." Aleksandra explained, "The most that would happen is a change in face for the Braginsky family." She walked up to Schneizel's desk and placed both hands on it, "Call me cruel and heartless, hell right now that's half right, but even if I risk my father, I can't be locked in a house for the rest of my life. It's too long a life for that." Aleksandra sighed and stood up, "I've lived for over two thousand years able to roam as I liked and that much time has already cracked me and all the others my age. Try to imagine what would happen if I lived another thousand staring at the same walls."<br>"You're willing to risk your father to not be locked up." Schneizel said.  
>"I destroyed any credibility I had with Alfred and the other 49 because I feared confinement. I didn't care that I'd be hated until after I was, because I can't handle being locked up." Aleksandra scoffed, "I'm willing to risk the possibility of living until the earth died as a scorned bitch who most wouldn't care about if it means I can be free." Aleksandra sighed before turning to Schneizel with old eyes, "I was created with thousands of acers to my name, to roam as I pleased. Schneizel, you're making it a choice between my life and my fathers, and I'm not selfless. I'm as human as Euphie and not nearly as good or pure. I ask you to reconsider putting me back in the field, to pretend I never told you our natural laws and to treat me as you always have. When we meet our maker, I'll pay up then."<br>Schneizel didn't have a chance to reply as Euphemia walked in.  
>"I request a privet channel." Euphemia stated as she barged into the room.<br>She was given her channel, linked to Suzaku, the other two stood in the back, unseen as Euphemia spoke to Suzaku.  
>"Suzaku Kururugi," Euphemia called once she was online.<br>"Princess Euphemia." Suzaku's voice rang over the com.  
>"The truth is you and I…that is…" Euphemia struggled for words, "You see…I from now on command you to love me!"<br>"Right." Suzaku's voice sounded before a clear sound of confusion.  
>"And in return, I will love you, forever!" Euphemia said, "Suzaku, I love your stubborness, and your kindness and your strength. Your sad eyes, your clumsiness and the way you have trouble with cats, I love everything about you. So please, don't hate yourself."<br>"I really see I've even more worried than you were before." Suzaku replied, "You really are…everything you do is impulsive, when we first met, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me your knight."  
>"Yes, they were all sudden." Euphemia smiled<br>"But it's the spur of the moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me." Suzaku's voice was wistful. "Princess, can I make one final request?"  
>"Final?" Euphemia panicked.<br>"If something happens to me, whatever it is, please don't blame yourself. Destroy all the records and erase every trace, so no one knows what happened to me. I don't want my friends to be sad. Tell them I transferred schools or make up some story."  
>"Suzaku don't tell me your…" Euphemia voice was stressed<br>"Yes, the knightmare's out of energy." Suzaku's voice was saddened. "Oh and please, say good by to Cecile and Lloyd and Aleksandra and Prince Schneizel for me."  
>"Don't die Suzaku! You've got to live!" Euphemia yelled.<br>Aleksandra couldn't see what was happening but after a few minutes, Euphemia was smiling. Aleksandra sighed then and turned to Schneizel.  
>"I'll be leaving now, little Prince." Aleksandra told him, before leaving the room, careful not to walk into the video feed.<br>~0!0!0~  
>Aleksandra watched as Euphemia welcomed back Suzaku. She smiled and felt she could only hope that they'd keep supporting each other. Aleksandra sighed and walked back towards the military basegovernment building. Schneizel said he wanted to meet with her, and Aleksandra could only hope that the prince hadn't told their fathers about her standing.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I updated...might not again for a while...RL is hitting me like a bitch. In the form of Finals and an eviction, so now I'm sleeping on my mom's couch. Like a bum. But! I'm not a bum. I'm a teenager!<p>

Reveiws are food

Feed the author (and I'll give you sweets.)


	8. Chapiter eight

_Big things are happening today~ Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Aleksandra sighed as Ms. Teri yelled at her, Suzaku, and Lelouch. They were making up lessons, and as she checked her watch, which her father had all but super glued to her wrist in an attempt to get her to stop coming home so late, she saw that once again, she'd be coming home late. She sighed and continued taking notes, waiting for this professor to stop so the next one could come in to yell.<p>

~0!0!0~

Aleksandra walked around the school festival, very much wishing she could be hiding from all the noise. Her father had kept her up doing chores until she had to go to school again as punishment for constantly coming home late. Thus she was still running on the five hours she had gotten night before last.

Aleksandra laughed when she saw Cecile at a "Whack-a-mole" like booth.

"Now why, Cecile, are you only whacking the one who looks like our dear friend?" Aleksandra asked, a chuckle in her voice.

"Oh, Aleksandra, are you here for the festival?" Cecile asked.

"I'm supposed to be cutting food for the huge Pizza they're making today…" Aleksandra looked at the clouds, "But I avoided that duty by avoiding my partner in doing it."

"Oh, who is your partner?" Cecile asked.

Aleksandra mumbled a name before turning towards where she should be and speed walking away.

When she reached the area she was _supposed_ to be in. Aleksandra wasn't at all shocked to see towers of boxes.

"See," Aleksandra said, "Now, I feel bad about trying to make you do this alone…"

"Nice to see you, Aleksandra" Suzaku scoffed, "about time you showed. Lelouch came in and asked me where you were."

"Did you say, 'gallivanting in the festival' or that I was getting something you might need, because I have a different reaction for each." Aleksandra smirked at the boy

"I said something about you getting a sharpener." Suzaku smirked at her.

"Well then, thank you for covering for my ass." Aleksandra smirked back, "It is a rather nice one don't you think?"

Suzaku stuttered to reply to that. Aleksandra laughed and patted him on the back.

"My 'grandfather' would have much fun with you." Aleksandra laughed, "Then again, you wouldn't be able to tell we were related, except I inherited the wave of the famed 'Sexy French Hair' from my mother." She flipped said hair behind her shoulder, "Don't worry, Suzaku, there was no right answer to that particular question. The best one is the one you gave." Aleksandra squeezed into the chopping area and proceeded to slowly cut the Tomatoes.

"Who was your grandfather?" Suzaku asked

"Francis Bonnefoy." Aleksandra said, "He's now part of the EU with my…grandmother/aunt, or he was my aunt last time I spoke to Alfred, Arthur Kirkland."

"Your grandmother is named Arthur…" Suzaku's voice was skeptical.

"In all fairness, he's male, and just raised my mother after winning custody from Francis." Aleksandra shrugged, "He's only the 'mother' because he's much more feminine."

Suzaku paused for a moment before asking, "Is your mother male too?"

Aleksandra nodded, "Matthew Williams, currently politically referred to as Area 3."

Suzaku nodded and was going to ask more, but Shirley came in.

"Do either of you know where they put the extra propane takes?" She asked

"Not me." Aleksandra said, "If I was told, then I was not listening." While saying this Aleksandra was still chopping and felt pain shot from the tip of her thumb, "Oh Ow! Fuck, ow. That, was not supposed to be cut. Son of a-" Aleksandra held up her hand to examine her thumb. "That was one of my favorite thumbs too."

"Well, I'm not letting you around knives any more." Suzaku said, removing the blade from her hand.

"My aunt once said that. That was the year she gave me Combat Knives for a birthday present. I still have a scar from that incident." Aleksandra said matter of factly.

Suzaku shook his head with the fleeting thought of 'how has her kind survived' before turning to Shirley. "I think I know where they got put." He said before walking out. At the door way he turned around and called back "Do not touch any thing." To Aleksandra

"Right, Touch everything." Aleksandra called back, "But before that, I'm going to find a bandage." She paused, "And disinfectant. You think Lelouch has some in his room?"

"Probably." Suzaku laughed, "You know where to go?"

"I assume it's in the house like place where Nunnally stays, and I've visited her from time to time." Aleksandra waved her uninjured hand and followed Suzaku out of the building.

Aleksandra split up from Suzaku and headed towards Lelouch and Nunnally's little home like place. What would you call it any way…it wasn't a dorm, but it she wouldn't call it a house either…

In any case, she reached it and knocked. When she got no answer she assumed Nunnally was enjoying the festivities and walked into the house. She wandered around the place for a few moments, trying to get her barings on where they might keep bandages and disinfectant.

"Bathroom, duh." Aleksandra scoffed at herself, smacking her self with her uninjured hand.

When she re-entered the building's dining room, after riffling through the medicine cabinets in the bathroom, she found Nannally sitting at the table.

"Oh, Nana, there you are." Aleksandra said, "I suppose you might know where little Lulu-chan keeps bandages, and disinfectant, I sliced open my favorite thumb with a dirty knife…" It was then that Aleksandra noticed Euphemia was in the room as well, "Euphie…" Aleksandra paused, "So Nana is that little drop of sunshine of a sister you were telling me about." She quickly said.

"Er…yeah." Euphie was quick to catch on, "I didn't know you knew her."

"I met her my first day here." Aleksandra waved her hand, "But in any case, Nana I don't want to be infected by tomato germs…so…"

"It's in the bathroom." Nannaly told her.

"I was just in there… " Aleksandra said.

"Did you look in the drawer by the sink?" Nannally asked

Aleksandra opened her mouth, then shut it and thought before leaving the room in favor of returning to the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later and held up her thumb, which now sported a bandage.

"Tis fixed." She stated, "I'll be heading to the festival, I think Suzu-chan is going to be flipping pizza dough around soon. I wonder if it'll be as good as Roma's" The last part was said more to her self, and she continued to mutter about "Roma" and pizza, occasionally mentioning "Feli" and pasta, until she saw the crowd crowding around the huge oven. She was able to catch Rival saying "A fantastic waste of money!" when she got in hearing range of the event. Soon Suzaku was revealed in an old knightmare frame. The pizza dough was quickly growing in size, and Aleksandra was contemplating sending a picture of the finished product to Lovino, as she had kept in loose contact with him, as he wasn't the one persuaded to call her an enemy when they weren't in war. That was his brother…and everyone else who actually goes to meetings in the EU.

All was well until Shirley's voice rang out.

"Is that Princess Euphemia?"

Aleksandra only paused to try and locate Euphemia, but by that point, students were rushing to talk to her, way ahead of Aleksandra, so instead, she ran over to Suzaku's position in the knightmare. She climbed up the knightmare, onto it's shoulder, and leaned into speak with Suzaku.

"Any plans for getting her out?" Aleksandra asked

"Yeah, don't worry." Suzaku said, so Aleksandra jumped off the knightmare. Soon after Suzaku scooped Euphemia up in the hand of the machine. Aleksandra could hear their voices, but couldn't catch their words. That was until Euphemia turned to face the crowd.

"Could you please network this broadcast nation wide?" She asked one of the tv crews. "I have a very important announcement." Some motion in the crowd must have told her she was on because she continued, "I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britanian Empire. There is of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today! I, Euphemia li Britannia, here by declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surounding Mount Fuji."

There was general surprise, and a minor commotion below. As she continued Aleksandra got out her phone and quickly dialed the house number.

"Hello?" Kiku answered

"Turn on the TV, I don't care what Papa's told you about it, turn it on." Aleksandra stated. She heard shuffling and a click, before an muffled echo of what Euphemia was saying came from the device.

"I-I could…" Kiku trailed off, "Even if it doesn't work out completely…this is…"

"Unusual for a Britannian princess to be saying, da?" Aleksandra agreed, "But this is why I want Euphie to lead after her father."

"He'll obviously have you go to represent him and Brittania." Kiku stated

"And you'll come too! I'll make sure you can take up your post again." Aleksandra said joyfully.

"Ah, your father is coming!" Kiku said before hanging up.

After Euphemia was done speaking she came down from the knightmare and was greeted by Aleksandra throwing herself into an embrace.

"Spaciba! Thank you!" She was nearly crying, "You are a god send Euphie."

"Your welcome." Euphie said with a smile, "I hope your friend will like it."

~0!0!0~

"Over two thousand people have already signed up for the Japan Special Zone." Suzaku said, looking out a window into the lines of people there to sign up, "The way things look, that number is only going to increase."

"Thanks to you Suzaku." Euphemia stated, "Because of what you represent to the Japanese people everyone is rallying. They believe in what we're doing here."

"No…" Suzaku stated, "Your giving me too much credit."

"Just credit where credit is due, Kururugi-san." A quiet voice sounded behind the two, "You really are very important to my people."

Suzaku and Euphemia turned to see Aleksandra standing next to a short man with black hair, brown eyes and distinctly Japanese features.

"Euphie, Suzu, I'd like you both to meet Kiku Honda." Aleksandra said, "In the past he was known as Japan."

"And I am grateful for the opportunity to be called that again, even if only in a certain part of my land." Japan stated with a small smile.

"Ah, Aleksandra, I thought your father would want to be involved." Euphemia asked

"Nyet, papa was to busy to add this into his schedule, so I'm to represent Britannia in the creation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

"Hmm, that's too bad, but I'm glad you're here." Euphemia smiled at the other girl.

~0!0!0~

It took a week. And in that week, Aleksandra had been accompanied by Kiku everywhere. She really didn't mind, except that she was going to get behind in her schoolwork again. She once told Kiku this and he laughed, saying she must have matured because she used to run away from her work as a state. Aleksandra smiled too. She was happy to see this side of her friend again, the one that would laugh and tease her and call her Aleksandra-chan, at least, when there was no one else around.

But now there were thousands of people around them, staring at them as they sat on the stage in the stadium. It was almost time for the event to start, and Zero still hadn't shown up. Euphemia was just about to start when the knightmare from the island…the Gawain she believed it was called, flew into view, Zero on it's shoulder.

"I request an audience with Euphemia li Britania." Zero stated

"Just me?" Euphie asked

"This is…" Kiku whispered to Aleksandra

"Da, and he doesn't do things without reason." Aleksandra said

"Yes, I wish to speak to you and you alone." Zero confirmed

They went into the back of the stadium. Aleksandra sat there for what felt like hours trying to figure out Zero's plan, while taking into account Lelouch's feelings towards his half sister. Aleksandra didn't have a brain like Lelouch's though, she only had her own unstable wits and experiences, which no doubt would lead to a different solution than what ever Zero had thought up.

Then Euphie came out.

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese I have a favor to ask." She said, standing at the edge of the stage. "Could you all die please?"

Aleksandra was shocked.

Kiku was shocked.

Hell the whole stadium was shocked.

"Oh…I was hoping you all would just commit suicide, but…" Euphie said, "you can't, can you? Well then," Euphie turned to the gun man around the stadium, "kill the Japanese, kill them all." Then Euphemia li Britannia shot one of the people in the front row.

Aleksandra grabbed Kiku's hand at that moment and ran. She sprinted, and when the Japanese man stumbled behind her, she stopped for only a moment to scoop him into her arms before dashing out of the stadium.

"That wasn't what we planned." Aleksandra growled, "That was against every thing Euphie stands for. That couldn't have been Euphie." In spite of her disbelief, Aleksandra ran as fast as she could to the area back stage. She hadn't seen Suzaku come in with Euphemia, but he had gone back stage.

Aleksandra found him lying on the ground unconscious. But while Aleksandra stared at him, he started moving. She put Kiku down and moved over to Suzaku. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes shot open.

"Alive and awake." Aleksandra muttered, "get up boy, we have to get you two out of here."

"What about Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"Euphemia li Britannia has lost all logical reasoning facilities it seems." Aleksandra stated, "Something happened and now she's killing off all the Japanese."

"What?" Suzaku yelled before heading into the stadium.

"He's going to get himself killed," Aleksandra hissed, looking between where Suzaku just ran off too and Kiku.

"Aleksandra, I can defend myself." Kiku said.

"It might be a little harder than that." Aleksandra sighed before nodding, "I hope you prepared, it's going to be bad." Aleksandra stood up and walked over to Kiku, waiting for him to move. Kiku just nodded and walked towards the stage once again. And stopped short when he could see into the stadium.

"K-Kami-sama…" Kiku gasped. Aleksandra walked up next to Kiku and saw the massacre. Broken bloody bodies of all the people who had come to the opening ceremony. Not even children were spared. No one else was here. Aleksandra took Kiku's hand and waded through the blood and bodies. She tried not to look at any of them but Kiku was gaping at them.

"Come on Kiku." Aleksandra whispered, "We can't save them."

"Why?" Was Kiku's only statement.

"I don't know…but you know…Zero has Geass. He could have…caused Euphemia to do this…" Aleksandra was trying to console herself as much as Kiku.

"Or she cold have just been hiding her real plans from you." Kiku spat, "For all I know she could have told you."

"If I had agreed to this, do you think I would have pulled you away from it?" Aleksandra asked as they reached the stadium doors, "And would I be so worried about Suzaku?"

"I know…" Kiku sighed, "I'm sorry."

It was worse when they emerged from the stadium. There were knightmares wandering the streets, killing anyone who was Japanese.

"Aleksandra!" a voice chirped behind her, "Oh and you brought your friend!"

Aleksandra turned, pulling Kiku behind her, to see Euphemia. She was spattered in blood and carrying an assault rifle.

"But wait…he's Japanese, so I'm afraid…" Euphemia muttered, "Alek, could you please move?"

"No." Aleksandra said, but Kiku had scooted out from behind her, giving Euphemia some semblance of a shot. Aleksandra saw Euphemia pulling the trigger and moved into the bullets path.

And it struck her in her recently replaced heart.

Aleksandra fell to her knees, one hand over the wound the other over her mouth as coughs racked her body. Kiku kneeled beside here, trying to assess the situation.

"Aleksandra-chan!" Kiku yelled. He shot a glare at Euphemia, but quickly turned back to Aleksandra as a wet, hacking cough sounded. After that cough, Aleksandra panted, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put it back in." Aleksandra muttered, taking a deep breath. She looked at her hand, "There's the bullet that killed Papa." Aleksandra sighed, showing Kiku, and indeed there was the glint of brass in the middle of the pool of red in Aleksandra's palm. Aleksandra turned her head so she could look at Euphemia, "How does it feel to kill Britannia?" she sneered, shakily getting to her feet. She looked like a mess with blood covering her front and running down her chin.

"What do you mean…" Euphemia trailed off with her question. It had taken a moment but she'd understood. She had been told not long ago what would happen if Aleksandra was dealt a "mortal blow", and now Euphemia herself had shot the girl in the heart, "I…I killed the motherland."

"One could argue you made it new." Aleksandra laughed, pulling out a very old revolver from the folds of her dress, "Either way, my father died." She aimed the gun at Euphemia, "You had so much potential, Euphemia. Something I'd last seen in a little girl so long ago, but then…this…" Aleksandra lowered that revolver for a moment in thought before aiming it again, "I can't forgive it. The massacre, the death of my father, your betrayal of my trust…" Aleksandra fingered the trigger, "I'll tell you though, Euphie, there's only one round in the revolver, and I'm not sure which chamber it's in." Aleksandra cocked the revolver, shifting the chambers, "So Euphemia, let's test your luck." With that Aleksandra squeezed the trigger back. There was a click, then a bang, and Euphemia collapsed on the ground.

"You never did lose that game." Kiku stated monotonously.

"I did, once, when I was still Alaska." Aleksandra said as she walked over to Euphemia, the bullet hadn't hit the heart directly, but she was still bleeding out. Aleksandra used her hand to close Euphemia's eyelids, "I had made the mistake of challenging Papa."

It was only moments however before Aleksandra heard a knightmare land beside her, she glanced at it and saw white.

"Kiku, let us leave, Suzaku will care for Euphemia." Aleksandra said, before standing up and walking towards the man.

"What happened?" Suzaku yelled.

"I decided to test the troublemaker's luck with my Nagant." Aleksandra said, showing Suzaku the revolver, "Of course, I did it with a game I've almost never lost, but it was still mostly luck, right Kiku?" Aleksandra didn't turn to face Suzaku as she said this.

"Hai, as you said, there was only one shot, and there were seven chambers it could be in." Kiku stated, not revealing emotion.

"We don't want children who can't play nice, right?" Aleksandra that was more a statement than a question, "but, if you want any hope of saving her, I'd get her to a hospital or sick bay or something with medics." Suzaku moved to do just that but paused as Aleksandra continued, "But this won't stop if you do, last time she knocked you out, next time you may not be so lucky." And with that Aleksandra walked away with Kiku at her side.

Suzaku glared at them as they walked away before getting back in the Lancelot and picking Euphie up to fly to the Avalon.

~0!0!0~

Aleksandra and Kiku arrived home to Ivan on the ground and Matthew trying desperately to wake him up.

"Ivan! Ivan!" Matthew yelled, "Wake up! Ivan!" tears were rolling down Matthew's face. The sight broke whatever barrier had been keeping Aleksandra calm. She collapsed to her knees in the doorway, tears making tracks through the dirt and blood on her face.

"Papa! I'm sorry Papa! Прости! Я не хотел этого! Если бы я знал...если...Папа! Прости! Я бы сказал вам то, что случилось! Я не должен был держать его у вас! Это моя вина..." Aleksandra started babbling in Russian, causing Matthew to turn to her. Matthew crawled over to his daughter, and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetie. Your papa will wake up. We just need to take him to the hospital or get some one to look at him, he's fine." Matthew murmured.

"Нет, он не...He's not Maman. I…I…" The tears started down her face faster, "I knew too, I knew what would happen if…but I still…"

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked

"I…I was his heir…and…and…I was shot…but…" Aleksandra babbled, but Matthew had made sense of it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Matthew asked

"I-I knew I should have, but…I was having fun being able to roam around…and I didn't want that to stop…I'm horrible." Aleksandra cried.

"Kiku, go get her a new set of clothes and a bath ready." Matthew instructed the other man. Kiku nodded and walked off. Matthew turned to look at Ivan's body. It was already starting to fade, there was a purple haze around the form that was slowly moving towards Aleksandra, "Honey, your right, you should have told us." Matthew stated, "But you obviously didn't expect anything like this to happen yet." Matthew tucked a lock of bloody hair behind her ear, "But it did happen, and, Aleksandra, you're going to have to take your father's place now." By this point the haze that was surrounding her father's body was around her form as well. Matthew backed up slightly, but at the look Aleksandra sent him when he did caused him to give her one last hug before backing out of the haze.

Aleksandra stared at him for a moment before her eyes snapped close. Aleksandra curled in on herself, hands gripping at the hair on her temples. She whimpered as memories that weren't her's flashed through her mind. She felt the pain of so many battles that she'd never seen. She heard a scream from somewhere in the room and could barely notice that it was her voice. She saw everything. From the years her father had lived with just his sister to Mongolia's rule, up through the pain of his final moments, and all she could do was scream.

It stopped after she had lived through her father's life. Aleksandra lay on the floor, breathing heavily. She felt arms wrap around her and her form being taken from the carpet before everything was black.

* * *

><p><em>I'm horrible, aren't I?<em>

Reviews are food

The Author is hungry.


	9. Chapter nein

_Yeah...took me a while...because I'm easily distracted and have been indulging in Doctor Who, but here it is...this one finishes R1, and once I find R2 to rewatch I'll start the next Chapter cause I want to go to the end with this thing._

* * *

><p>The next time Aleksandra opened her eyes, she saw sunlight filtering through her westward window. She sat up slowly, but stopped as her head started to spin.<p>

"Ah! Your up." She heard her Maman say, "It's been about twelve hours, the Emperor know of what happened, the Viceroy has been here for a while now, and she isn't happy." Matthew was sitting on the edge of the bed now, running his hand through Aleksandra's hair. Aleksandra herself only just realized that the filth that had covered her from the massacre had been washed away.

"Ma…Maman…has Viceroy Cornelia said anything about the massacre?" Aleksandra asked quietly.

"No, she hasn't." Matthew said softly, "I'll leave so you can get ready." He got up, "and Leksa, your going to have to decide weather your going to stay at the academy or not." With that he left Aleksandra alone.

Slowly Aleksandra stood from her bead, and stripped off her night clothes. She walked over to her closet and looked through her wardrobe. She smiled sadly before pulling out her military uniform and dressing. While she looked in the mirror she frowned. Something felt off. It didn't look right. She looked at herself closely and noticed, she was taller, only about three centimeters, but it was there. As such her uniform, despite having been slightly big before, looked just a bit shrunken.

That was when Aleksandra had an idea. She slipped out of her room and hurried down the hall to her parent's room. When she entered she walked straight for the closet on her fathers side. She opened the doors and the first thing she found was what she was looking for. Her father's military long coat. He always had his boss make him one. This one was a rich blue with silver hemming. Aleksandra pulled it off the hanger and put it on before leaving the room, and heading down to the living room.

Aleksandra looked around the room and saw Cornelia staring blankly from the chair in the corner.

"Am I needed Viceroy?" Aleksandra asked.

"Y-yes, there are rebellions popping up all over Japan." Cornelia said, "It has been requested that you return to military duty at once." Her voice was dead. Blank. Like her mind was there, her logical reasoning, but any emotional attachment was gone to the winds.

"Yes ma'am." Aleksandra nodded, "I assume you have transport for us?"

"Yes, out front." Cornelia said, drifting towards the door.

When they entered the car Aleksandra sighed.

"You know my father died yesterday too. He left me, and as soon as everyone comes to terms with it, I'll have his job. All that paperwork." Aleksandra laughed shakily, "But, I haven't even come to terms with it yet…" With that she just stared out the window, "I think…after all this is done I'm going to end up braking down, in my room for a few days though." She turned to look at the roof of the car, "Can't do that yet though." She looked at Cornelia, "People need me."

"If your trying to tell me not to quit just because…" Cornelia stopped, "That's not going to happen Brittannia."

"That's what you got out of that?" Aleksandra feigned innocence, "Well, lets just get to the Command Center."

That they did. And when they did, Aleksandra followed Cornelia to a room, a nondescript room that could have been any other, if not for the yelling inside.

"Don't panic!" Cornelia yelled from the doorway.

"Princess Cornelia!" One of the men yelled

"I put the Glastin Knights on standby." Cornelia told them, "Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo. We can end this, we just need to take down Zero"

~!~

"Here me Brittania! This is Zero! A rebel against suppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight! You have until then to surrender to me! This is your only warning! Heed it! Twelve Midnight, not a single second longer!" The warning blared around Tokyo as the Brittanian forces gathered around the edge of Tokyo.

Aleksandra heard Zero, even though she had been taken to Suzaku's possition. As Suzaku left the room he had been changing in he came out and glared at Aleksandra.

"If I told you she shot me first would that make it better?" Aleksandra said curiously.

"No." Suzaku stated, "But…It's not you I hate." Aleksandra looked surprised at this, seeing her look he continued, "I know about Zero's Geass. And I know that the order was his fault."

"Who told you?" Aleksandra asked.

"I think the bigger question is why didn't you tell me?" Suzaku glared at her.

"I had hoped…that…with the right words I could use him…but he never answered my question, and now, I don't think my plan would ever work." Aleksandra sighed, "It wasn't that hard a question…"

"What was it?" Suzaku asked.

"I wanted to know weather he fought because he hates Brittannia or because he wanted to free Japan." Aleksandra sighed, "The answer was to dictate my next move, but he never answered."

They walked to where Lloyd and Cecile were holding the Jean and Lancelot.

"You want to take them right?" Lloyd teased, holding the two keys, "I'm sorry but you can't, this unit is for research and development. Plus, we haven't been ordered by the Viceroy to enter the fight."

Suzaku didn't say anything, he just walked up to Lloyd and slugged him in the face.

"One way to get what you want." Aleksandra shrugged.

"General Braginsky, you can't possibly approve!" Cecile shouted

"Gets me what I want, and lets Suzu release some of his anger before getting into the Lancelot. But…if you want me to punish him" Aleksandra shrugged before walking up to Suzaku and holding out her hand, Suzaku quirked and eyebrow, "Give me your arm." Aleksandra explained. Suzaku did, after which Aleksandra gave him a slap to the wrist, "There, now no more beating up of superior officers." With that, Aleksandra picked up the Jean's key.

"General now?" Suzaku asked

"It's complicated, and I promise to explain later, though…you may have to remind me." Aleksandra added absently before heading to the Jean.

It wasn't to long until they were over Tokyo, and could see the destruction of the outer edge.

"School." Aleksandra said, before flying off in that direction.

"Why there?" Suzaku said suspiciously

"If you don't want to trust me, don't." Aleksandra said simply, "Call it a gut feeling, or a quantum leap, but I'm going to the school." She knew exactly her reasoning for going to the school. The one person Zero cared for was at the school, so she thought he'd be there to keep her safe. That was her reasoning, but she really didn't want to tell Suzaku that, he was pissed enough as it was and any more would hinder what they were trying to do.

After dashing towards the school, and letting Suzaku destroy anythingthat got in their way, they ran into Kallen.

"Suzaku, Aleksandra!" She heard Kallen yell

"Kallen!" Suzaku yells back.

"We meet in battle once again!" Kallen shouted, "I'm sorry but this time your going to die."

"Your all fools." Suzaku replied, "You, the Japanese, he's lying to all of you."

"I can't put up with that ignorant dribble, and what do you even know about Zero anyway?" Kallen scoffed

In her Knightmare Aleksandra was shaking her head, "Always the shouting match before the fight…" When she looked at her moniter again, the two of them had started bouncing around, fighting, Aleksandra just shrugged. Two options occurred to her. One, she could sit here and watch those two fight, as she was never really one to unbalance a good fight, or two, she could keep going to the school.

By the time she decided to go to the school Zero came asking for a one on one with Suzaku. Aleksandra shrugged, taking note of the Lancelot's lost arm, she headed towards the school.

By the time she got there Zero' Knightmare was standing with one of his weapons aimed at a window. Aleksandra headed at Zero, accepting that when Zero brought in hostages, it was no longer one on one. How ever it seamed when she finally got close to Zero, her knightmare wouldn't move. Aleksandra glared as Zero flew away.

Fifteen minutes later she heard someone trying to get into the cockpit. She waited for a few minutes for them to stop. However when they did she heard whatever Black Knight lackey yelling and Shirley's voice. So Aleksandra left her cockpit.

"What's this, the Japanese knight comes out to save the Brits." The lackey scoffed, "And even the little Brit girl came out, but we only want the knightmares, you both can die." As he aimed his rifle at Suzaku, the Student Council's cat, Arthur attacked him causing his shots to go into the air.

The lackey was about to shoot Arthur when a knightmare flew down.

"Good evening everybody!" Aleksandra and Suzaku recognized Lloyd's voice. After Cecile in the knightmare caused the Black Knights to retreat she went over to Aleksandra's Knightmare.

"Open the fuel compartment, we're giving you both a new energy filler." Cecile said

Aleksandra did just that, and as she was watching the energy reading go back up she noticed Cecile attaching a new arm onto the Lancelot.

"It's a Suthernland arm, is it working?" Cecile asked

"It passed the compatibility test." Suzaku stated.

"You two go take care of Zero." Cecile said, "We'll handle the school."

They answered in the affirmitive and started to head off. Just as they were above the school, a royal channel popped up on their moniter.

~!~

They had found her. Princess Cornelia was laying on some rubble by her damaged Suthernland. Aleksandra and Suzaku kneeled on either side of Cornelia. It took her a moment to realize they were there.

"This battle situation…It bodes well for my forces." Cornelia said shakily before turning to Aleksandra, "Hide the fact that I've been wounded. It would only upset them. Gilford…the Glaston Knights…"

"You shouldn't talk." Suzaku stated.

Cornelia continued despite that. "Kamine Island. That's were Zero's headed. Any more than that, it's no use…I can't remember." She turned to Suzaku "You were Euphie's knight, you have to go to clear her dishonored name."

"Yes." Suzaku said.

"It's a bit informal…but…" She moved her finger as one would a sword at a knighting, "I dub you a knight of honor of Britannia, you are now a knight in both name and station. Go."

Suzaku got up and walked to the Lancelot, stopping when he saw Aleksandra not moving.

"Don't die, Cornelia." Aleksandra said, "That's an order from the Motherland."

Aleksandra saw Cornelia's lip twitch before she got up and walked to the Jean.

~!~

They arrived at Kamine Island in five minutes. After they exited their Knightmares, the both pulled out their small arm. Suzaku watched as Aleksandra pocked the only shell left in her revolver before adding seven knew rounds. Suzaku nodded to her before going into the cavern that they had found Schneizel in last time.

They saw Zero facing something that looked like a pair of large doors. Suzaku fired.

"Turn around very slowly." Suzaku said. When Zero did nothing he continued, "Didn't you hear me Zero? I said turn and face me very slowly."

Zero did, and as he did he said, "Euphemia was a woman who randomly murdered throngs of innocent peo-"

"Geass did that Zero." Aleksandra said.

"It's convenient isn't it, Zero. You get to hide in the shadows while everyone does your dirty work." Suzaku stated, "You're a coward, that's your true nature." Suzaku didn't turn as he continued, "Kallen, don't you want to know who's under that mask?"

Before any one could say anything Suzaku shot at Zero's mask. It cracked, and you could hear as the crack spread. Then the mask fell off Zero's face in two parts. She noticed Suzaku realize who was under that mask.

"Someone who had a grudge against the royal family. That's what they said." Aleksandra whispered, "Who has more of a grudge than the abandoned Prince?"

"You knew?" Suzaku hissed.

"So did Euphie, since we were here last." Aleksandra stated.

"I really didn't want it to be you." Suzaku said. "You lied to us, to me, to Nunnaly"

"Yes, and now Nunnaly's been kidnapped." Lelouch told them, "Help me Suzaku, let's call a temporary truce. Together we can save Nunnaly, there's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together."

"I'm done with that." Suzaku said firmly, "You'll betray the world like's the world's betrayed you. I won't let your sick twisted dream be realized"

"Fool, you think you can change the world with ideals alone." Lelouch yelled placing a vile on his chest, "Then aim for my heart, because if my heart stops then this liquid Sakuradite explodes, taking us all."

Suzaku aimed his pistol anyway

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Feed the Author. REVEIW!


	10. Chapter Tenfinally

It had been nearly a year since the last incident on Kamine Island, and Aleksandra sighed as yet another stack of papers were placed on her desk. Aleksandra sighed and slumped over her desk.

"Your workload hasn't gone down at all has it?" She heard Suzaku state from the door way. Aleksandra looked up to glower at the Knight of the Round

"It. Never. Goes. Down." Aleksandra spoke with a groan before dropping her head back on her desk. She smiled slightly though. She was happy Suzaku had started to visit her of his own violation. Their friendship was slowly fixing itself, though it'd backtrack at the mention of…certain subjects but it was going along nicely, though…Suzaku had found much enjoyment at commenting on her mountains of paper work.

Suzaku laughed at his friend's pout. The girl had never liked sticking around for paperwork and he knew that. She had always run off claiming that her father wanted to speak with her, leaving Suzaku to complete it alone. Now that the girl's job mostly consisted of paperwork, Suzaku felt a little pleased. Now Aleksandra couldn't run from it.

"Do you think they'd let me go back into action if I asked?" She asked him, "This is so…boring."

"Have you tried?" Suzaku asked.

Aleksandra paused for a moment before smiling.

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"I haven't tried before…but…I think I might manage it on the first try if I have someone important, who has fought with me before back me up…" Aleksandra said, attempting to look innocent.

"Oh really?" Suzaku asked, "And who would this important person be?"

"Suzu-chan~" Aleksandra whined, slumping over the desk.

Suzaku laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll save you from the monstrous paperwork." Suzaku laughed

"!" Aleksandra chanted as she ran over and hugged Suzaku.

"H-hey. No need to get so excited, it's just a little paper work." Suzaku said, trying to push the excited girl off him

"Do you see how much paperwork!" Aleksandra pointed towards the stacks, "I swear, our bosses push as much of this stuff as they can onto us!"

"You are the countries it's for…" Suzaku muttered. Aleksandra hit the boy with a pout. "Hey!" Suzaku yelled before laughing again as he was pulled out of the office.

~! !~

"I'm sorry Aleksandra…" Suzaku sighed as his friend pouted in her office.

"Calares will suffer the wrath of Aleksandra Braginsky…" She muttered darkly at the piles of paperwork.

"You're an important part of the Britannian government," Suzaku sighed, "You have to greet the Diplomats…"

"Did you hear were they were from?" Aleksandra asked.

"You didn't?" Suzaku asked

"I was too busy plotting ways to get my revenge without breaking the law." Aleksandra stated, "My best idea was to let the news about his affairs and visits to escort companies be made public and watch as his reputation and marriage crumble to the ground…" Aleksandra smiled slightly at that thought.

"You…just…remind me to never get on your bad side." Suzaku sighed, "How did you discover that."

"Papa had me trained to be a spy, actually he had me trained in any position he may need a trustworthy person for." Aleksandra shrugged, "Do you honestly think I don't know how to gather up everyone's dirty little secrets?"

"Everyone's?" Suzaku asked nervously.

"Well everyone I might need leverage on." Aleksandra shrugged, "You're not on that list Suzu, I don't pry into friends lives. I have boundaries."

"Which obviously don't include not prying into the Viceroy's privet life…" Suzaku sighed before shaking his head, "'I've been called to meet the Emperor... I'll…"

"Be coming to dinner at my house when you get back. Maman is worried about…"

"Yeah..." Suzaku nodded, "I get it. Don't know why though. Everyone here seems to want to be buddy-buddy with you now…"

"Because of my position. They may not understand it exactly, but they know it's important." Aleksandra sighed, "They just want to be friends with me because they think I have pull."

"Right." Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck, "See you later?"

"Yeah…I'll go prepare for the…uh…" Aleksandra looked at Suzaku.

"Chinese Federation." Suzaku sighed.

"Oh? It's China's diplomats…" Aleksandra smirked, "This might not be so bad…"

Suzaku shook his head and left, making a mental note to ask about Aleksandra's change in tune.

Aleksandra left her office a few hours after Suzaku's departure to go to the platforms to greet the Chinese diplomats. As she walked she straightened her grey and purple suit and adjusted her scarf. She knew for a fact that Calares thought the article of clothing unprofessional. She didn't care. This was the scarf that her Father wore for as long as she knew him. The one her Auntie Katyusha gave to him when they were children. The chances of her taking it off to do anything but sleep or bathe were nonexistent.

So when Calares glared at her as she stepped next to him in preparation for the diplomats, she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello again Viceroy." She said politely.

"Miss Braginsky." Calares said stiffly, he was unable to say much else because soon after the diplomats were walking up to them. Aleksandra recognized one of them immediately as the Chinese Federation himself, Wang Yao. Aleksandra adjusted the scarf again when she noticed him eyeing it.

Calares shook the hand of the middle of the three men, whose face was pale and painted with red markings, "We welcome you to Area 11."

"We didn't expect an armed reception." The man with a painted face said. Aleksandra noted the high pitch of the man's voice, "Especially not after hearing of Zero's death."

"Oh, no this has nothing to do with that…" Calares explained, "This is to give you and the other diplomats a better understanding of Britannia."

"Oh ho?" The one who's been speaking laughed, "So straight forward."

Aleksandra saw Yao looking at her and she rolled her eyes then looked at Calares. Yao raised an eyebrow and gave Aleksandra a clear look. 'We'll talk later' it said.

"If we may take what you're carrying sir." One of the security guards said at the third man. Said man just looked at them.

"Our security is perfect, you won't need such a antique weapon." Another guard stated. In second's the men's belts, which held their gun holsters, were cut off their bodies.

"Xingke, that was rude of you." The painted man laughed

"I apologize, but I hoped that will give the Britannians a better understanding of the Chinese Federation" He said.

Yao smirked at Aleksandra. Aleksandra smiled back. _This might not be as boring as I'd feared._

As they entered the jeeps that would take them to the Chinese Federation Consulate, Yao pulled Aleksandra back.

"I was expecting your father, aru." He stated, "He's not the kind of man that would have his daughter do his job."

"Papa died." Aleksandra stated, "I was his heir and I was…mortally wounded…"

Yao placed a hand on her shoulder, "My condolences."

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard before, it happened last year." Aleksandra said.

"During Zero's time, aru?" Yao asked

Aleksandra hummed in confirmation before stepping into the jeep. Yao followed, sitting next to the girl.

"You act like you know her, Wang." The painted man said simply.

"I have had dealings with her father in the past, Hai." Yao said simply

"Yes," Aleksandra chimed in, "he was merely curious as to the whereabouts of my father."

"Which would be?" Hai asked

"Back in the homeland and six feet underground." Aleksandra told him, "I apologize, I didn't catch your name, I am Aleksandra Braginsky."

"Gao Hai." He said, "And this," He indicated the other man, "Is Li Xingke."

"Well, Mr. Xingke, I rather enjoyed your display at the platform." Aleksandra stated.

Xingke just raised an eyebrow at the comment.

The rest of the drive was silent.

When they reached the Chinese Federation Consulate Aleksandra jumped out of the jeep and stretched as she walked to the building. She had been to meetings like this before, though usually it was with nobles from the homeland sent to get an update on the status of Area 11. First they ate, then spoke until all issues were settled, or everyone was asleep on their feet. If the latter happened Calares would usually attempt to push the half asleep diplomats to sign things they wouldn't when fully aware, then they'd go to bed.

So without further instructions Aleksandra walked into the building and waited in the entranceway for the diplomats of both countries.

"You." Calares said to Aleksandra when he entered the building, "Are not to interfere with my dealings."

"Hmm…I won't." Aleksandra stated, "As long as your dealings are done while they are awake. Speaking of which," Aleksandra looked the man directly in the eye, "Try not to drag this on into ungodly hours of the morning. They're going to be here for a week regardless."

"Why you…" Calares growled.

"Why me, indeed." Aleksandra muttered before ignoring Calares and walking over to the diplomats from the Chinese Federation.

"Where are we going to now, Miss Braginsky?" Yao asked

"To eat." Aleksandra told him, "I'm sure your travel was pleasant, but I've always found the food you get while traveling to be less than adequate, so we've prepared a meal for you."

"Lead the way, aru." Yao said.

And she did. It wasn't very hard to find the dining room, then again….she had found her father's copy of the blueprints for the building recently. The group sat and the food was brought out. Not long after they had begun enjoying their food, Aleksandra saw Gilford come in a d pull Calares outside. Aleksandra couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could clearly see the Babble Tower covered in smoke, and assumed it had to do with the attack happening there.

Calares came back in after ten minutes, "I apologize," he said, directing his comments towards Gao Hai, "I have some matters to attend to. We may talk when I return."

"Alright." The man smiled at Calares, who left quickly. Aleksandra smiled down at her rice.

"I get the distinct impression," Yao whispered to Aleksandra, "That you do not approve of him."

"There are many officials I do not care for, Yao-Yao." Aleksandra stated simply, "Those who know exactly what I am blame it on my half-blood status."

"Britannia herself is a half-blood, aru?" Yao chuckled

"Yes, I wonder about that myself." Aleksandra smiled, "They don't seem to grasp that, that's what they're saying."

Then there was a low rumbling of engines. Aleksandra looked outside and saw the numerous jets flying towards Babble Tower.

"Britannia is very interested in power plays, no?" Gao Hai suggested.

"Calares is at any rate." Aleksandra muttered.

"What is your position again, Miss Braginsky?" Hai asked

"My position mirrors that of Mister Wang's, Mister Hai." Aleksandra stated.

"Oh?" Gao Hai said interestedly.

"Yes…" Aleksandra murmured, watching Babble Tower as it started to fall, "Interesting…" Then the ground shook. When the world was steady again, Aleksandra ran out to the front of the consulate followed by Yao and the other Chinese diplomats. She gapped as she watched knightmares appear out of the rubble. One she recognized instantly. She smiled slightly as not only the red knightmare, but the one that was in front of it opened. She quickly dropped the smile as she addressed the familiarly dressed man.

"Zero, what is it you want here?" she asked.

"Not much, dear Aleksandra, for now, a base of operations." Zero said

"And I assume that if it isn't given willingly you'll take it by force."

"Only if it is necessary." Zero stated, "Will it be?"

"I don't know." Aleksandra turned to the three Chinese men beside her, "Will it be?"

~! !~

Aleksandra smiled while Zero gave his broadcasted speech. She found this quite amusing if she was being honest. It was obvious to her that Zero had used his Geass on Gao Hai, and if that was true, then this was the real Zero. She should be frightened, really she should, because now it would be her he was attacking, but at this moment, she could only think of one thing.

_I wonder if I can get him to answer my question now._

"Are you certain about this?" Aleksandra heard Xingke ask Hai, "We haven't received direct orders from the empress."

"Are you dissatisfied, Xingke?" Hai replied, Xingke didn't respond to that.

Aleksandra turned back to the speech to hear exactly what the USJ included, and laughed.

"A country that is one room…brilliant." Aleksandra laughed, "That's insane…but brilliant." Aleksandra left the room, as to not interrupt Zero's speech by giggling. When she was out of range she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her home number.

"I'm not even going to ask." She heard her Maman say on the other line.

"So I'm assuming you know why I'm calling." Aleksandra stated.

"Like it's not on every channel." Matthew sighed, "I can probably get him in there as soon as they pull out the soldiers you know they're going to send."

"Good, Zero needs to meet his new nation." Aleksandra laughed again.

"You're really bringing Kiku here, aru?" Yao's voice sounded behind the girl.

"I told you I would if you let me stay." Aleksandra stated, "Though…It's Maman who's really bringing him…"

"You just want to see how this turns out." Yao said aloud, "You know this man will be attacking you."

"He still hasn't answered a question I asked him a long time ago." Aleksandra said simply

* * *

><p>LOOK! It's a post! ...I've been really bad about this...I'm sorry...I swear I didn't forget...Well...not completely...it just wasn't a priority because it doesn't get reviews...<p>

So review people!


End file.
